Viendo la historia Niñeros por obligación
by Kuraigekkido
Summary: Original Hitsuzen278. Una versión de Leyendo niñeros por obligación. Esta es una historia un poco mas seria.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto no es una copia de leyendo niñeros por obligación de Hiruzen278. Por WM King.**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: NO soy dueño de ningún personaje o creación de Marvel.**

 **No soy dueño de la idea ni de la historia que tan amablemente Hiruzen278 me dio permiso de utilizar para esta historia, la idea original es de WM King, Así que si quieres criticar está bien. Pero ya que Hiruzen278 dio la opción de crear una historia como está bajo mis términos no pude resistirme.**

 **Esta historia será diferente gracias a mis propias ideas, nada de la historia de niñeros por obligación cambiara, será tan cómico como es, sin embargo los que estarán leyendo la historia serán personajes más serios y sus reacciones, si quieren entender mejor lean la historia.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Capítulo 1 -Un comienzo extraño.**

Peter Parker caminaba como un hombre derribado o en este caso se balanceaba. Hace solo unas horas la chica a la que había amado lo había dejado, no importaba por que, el solo podía pensar en que lo abandono, ¡en un altar!, no le podía caber en su cabeza como aquella chica que con tanto esfuerzo trato de hacer feliz podía ser tan cruel.

Aterrizando en un callejón Peter camino hacia a la parte más oscura del lugar, quitándose la máscara exponiendo una cara llena de dolor, ira, triste y finalmente resignación.

De repente con un grito de dolor Peter pateo un contenedor de basura haciéndolo volar completamente aplastado a varios metros con un estruendoso ruido metálico. Eso no fue suficiente. Spider comenzó a golpear la pared frente a él. Sus manos casi desaparecieron ante la velocidad y la pared de ladrillos se comenzaba a desmoronar en polvo ante la fuerza de su agresor.

el área circundante tembló levemente ante la fuerza como si se estremeciera ante el grito del corazón de la araña, dejándose caer arrodillado frente la pared destrozada con su rostro marcado por el polvo y las lágrimas que caían sin poder detenerse. Su gran día arruinado por la mujer que se suponía que lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo.

El hombre, no, el corazón de Nueva York, estaba roto y a pesar de eso, con gran esfuerzo se levantó después de dejar salir un poco de su angustia. Recogiendo su máscara y sosteniéndola en sus manos la miro brevemente como si fuera una maldición, hasta que recordó que esta mascara era la de un héroe, los héroes siempre se levantan. No quería salir al mundo como si todo estaba bien, como si las burlas y desprecio de sus compañeros héroes no le afectaran, como si la difamación de los medios y la desconfianza de las autoridades no podían derribarlo, pero sabía en su corazón, que si spiderman no podía ser derribado por eso, entonces Peter Parker tampoco sería derribado por esto. Él había sufrido bastante gracias a las mujeres en su vida, una mas no haría lo que las demás no pudieron.

Secándose las lágrimas y la suciedad, Peter se puso la máscara y respirando profundamente Peter se convirtió en spiderman. Dejando escapar un pequeño bufido Peter salto en el aire dispuesto a tomar su responsabilidad. Después de todo, un gran poder conllevar una gran responsabilidad.

Justo cuando iba a lanzar una red para elevarse al aire, un destello azul lo atrapo y se lo llevo dejando una pared destrozada y un contenedor aplastado como única evidencia de que alguien estuvo allí.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En muchos lugares una serie de destellos azules comenzaron a aparecer y desparecer llevándose consigo a personas muy específicas.

Logan, Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson (mujer), Wanda Maximoff, Emma Frost, Natasha Romanoff, Laura Kinney, Julia Carpenter, Jessica Drew, Janet Van Dyne, Felicia Hardy, Jean Gray, Bobbi Morse, Carol Danvers, Sue Richards, Jennifer Walters, Medusalith Amaquelin, Maria Hill, Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Clint Barton, Scott Summers, Hulk (Bruce Banner), Blackagar Boltagon, Hank Pym, Matt Murdock, Luke Cage, Steve Rodgers, Vision y asi sucesivamente, todos los X-men incluyendo Anna Marie, Hope, Rachel, asi como otros como Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock y muchos más, incluso una pelirroja que spider no estaba preparado para ver.

Todos los que estaban cerca de estas personas no podían imaginar que estaba pasando, inmediatamente estallo el caos pensando que era un ataque a todos los superhéroes.

Sistemas de buscada fueron activados y varios de los héroes que no fueron afectados comenzaron la búsqueda de sus compañeros, aquellos villanos que observaron desaparecer a sus colegas simplemente se encogieron de hombros, asi era el negocio.

Deadpool al ver desaparecer a sus compañeros comenzó a correr como un pollo sin cabeza gritando el fin del mundo, cabe señalar que las personas que lo notaron agradecieron el momento en que despareció en una luz azul también.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

X-23 gruño agresivamente en el momento en que aterrizo sobre un desprevenido Spiderman quien estaba en proceso de levantarse, Laura empujo bruscamente al hombre debajo de ella haciendo que este golpeara su cabeza en el piso duro causando una queja de la araña.

Ya con la capacidad de levantarse al no tener a la hija de logan sobre el spider miro a su alrededor notando que había una gran multitud diseminados por toda la habitación quejándose mientras se levantaban, spider tuvo que mantener el equilibrio cuando una Natasha fastidiada lo apartaba con brusquedad para poder pasar sin una sola mirada.

Peter solo suspiro al ver como comenzaban una reunión improvisada dejándolo completamente fuera, noto que se daban miradas de desconfianza, entre ellos tales como Loki y Thor o los que detestan al antihéroe Deadpool.

Sue Richards noto a spider en una esquina quien trataba de mantenerse al margen, Sue pudo ver que él se mantenía con rigidez tratando de parecer normal, pero alejándose de los demás lo cual era algo completamente fuera de personaje.

Peter sabía que estaba actuando extraño, pero que tu prometida te deje en el altar y aun tener fresca la humillación y el dolor de quedarse parado ahí, esperando y que ella nunca se presente. Fue hace solo unas horas, denle un descanso.

"Peter, estas bie-" comenzó Sue al acercarse a su amigo, pero fue interrumpida cuando una mano la agarro de la muñeca y la halo hacia un grupo muy conocido de genios entre ellos Stark, Pym y el mismo que la llevaba hacia haya sin siquiera preguntarle, su esposo, Reed Richards. "Eh!, e-espera, Reed!." Trato de hablar mientras miraba hacia donde un spider la saludo en señal de despedida.

"Vamos, Sue, tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero distraerme mientras lo hago, por ti." Dijo sin mirarla y apurando el paso.

"Distracción!" repitió incrédula. Que cinismo de él. Richards no lo noto o lo ignoro como si nada. Molesta Sue quito su mano de su agarre y se alejó de él. "Ve a trabajar, Richards, no necesito que me sostengan la mano, soy una adulta." Dijo molesta dándose la vuelta e irse.

"Sue, ese es tu apellido también!" replico con el ceño fruncido.

"Y Puedo hacer que ya no lo sea, asi que no me busques." Replico enojada mientras se perdía en la multitud. Richards bufo molesto, ya vendrá, pensó antes de hacerlo a un lado y concentrarse en descubrir quién y cómo los trajeron aquí.

Sue camino molesta a donde estaba spiderman solo para que su atención sea llevada por dos chicos o más específicamente su hijo e hija quienes corrían hacia ella.

"Mama" gritaron mientras se abalanzaban sobre una sonriente, pero preocupada Sue.

"Frank, Valeria que hacen aquí?" pregunto mientras los abrazaba con cariño.

"Igual que todos los demás" dijo Frank mientras se separaba y señalaba a los demás.

"Hubo una luz y luego estábamos al otro lado de esta habitación" dijo Valeria mientras miraba las paredes marrones, era bastante acogedor, si no fuera porque no sabían porque fueron transportados aquí. "sabes por qué fuimos traídos a este lugar mama?"

" **Eso yo lo puedo responder"**

Una voz incorpórea se elevó por encima del ruido que todos hacían al hablar en un lugar cerrado. Todos los presentes trataron de ver quién era el que hablo, pero al no ver quien podría ser, los gritos que exigían saber quién era volaron creando una cacofonía desagradable. Ignorando las **demandas del grupo la voz continúo como si fuera una grabación.**

" **Están aquí porque el tótem central de la red del universo está siendo destrozado lentamente, el tótem está en su límite y si esto no se arregla el universo tendría que elegir a una nueva pieza central, hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal, el tótem perfecto es el usuario actual. Es imperativo que él esté en su mejor condición para ejercer sus deberes."**

Los presentes se miraron confundidos, ¿tótem?, ¿red del universo?, todos excepto aquellos que sabían el papel que jugaban en este mundo como el mismo spider, quien a pesar de no sentirse especial sabía que él era de quien hablaba la voz.

Cruzándose de brazos esperando que la voz no revelase tal cosa frente a esta gran cantidad de personas, una gota de sudor comenzó a bajar por su cien aun con la máscara puesta.

" **El usuario actual es el ser más fuerte en carácter como en ideales, por lo tanto ha logrado resistir lo suficiente por sí solo, sus vidas separadas han tenido desafíos de carácter y poder saliendo victorioso, pero no ileso."**

" **Un desequilibrio reciente a ocurrirá si se permite seguir el mismo camino, el esconder emociones podría terminar por destruir a un ser humano, incluso si este es fuerte. Están aquí para ver el futuro que les espera, tendrán que averiguar si ese futuro vale la pena salvarse o no, e incluso pueden llegar a cambiarlo a su antojo. Si eligen mal, el universo podría llegar a sentir las consecuencias. Lo entenderán con el tiempo."**

La mayoría no eran genios, pero entendían la esencia de la misma. El silencio aun no era roto más que por la voz incorpórea.

" **Presenciaran en imagen y sonido real, los eventos futuros, asi como también los pensamientos y eventos que no puedan ser vistos u oídos. Puede parecer gracioso, pero tendrán que separar el humor con la verdadera esencia de las escenas que verán a continuación asi que siéntense y presten atención."**

Sue observo como una serie de sillones cómodos aparecieron de forma ordenada por toda la habitación, nombres escritos en cada uno de ellos. La primera fila era una que estaba repleta de nombres de chicas, moviéndose para sentarse noto que su nombre estaba en la primera fila junta, entre Black Widow y Carol Danvers.

Sus hijos estaban sentados en la segunda fila y los chicos en la tercera.

Spiderman miro a su alrededor y quizás no debió sorprenderse al notar que su sillón estaba en una esquina oscura y alejada. Aunque no estaba solo, el sillón de Vision estaba junto al suyo. Extraño, pero se encogió de hombros y se sentó acomodándose como si estuviera en casa.

Araña noto una cabellera roja que conocía muy bien sentándose en la esquina opuesta a él. Un dolor agudo en su pecho lo hizo desplomarse aún más en su sillón al notar que ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. Al recordar a donde estaba se enderezo actuando como su yo normal. No hubo necesidad de fingir ya que el único que lo noto fue Vision quien se acaba de sentar junto a él. Decidió que en este momento no cuestionaría el comportamiento de la araña, pero cuando esto terminara tal vez un corazón a corazón tal vez aliviaría sus preocupaciones. Araña era un hombre honorable y merecía que lo escuchen.

Las chicas en primera fila se mantenían con caras desde fastidio, preocupación y neutralidad, una adolescente Anya, estaba algo nerviosa y preocupada, ella sabía a quién se refería la voz con el tótem central, estaba preocupada al saber que el relajado y gracioso Spiderman podría estar dañado en secreto.

La voz grave incorpórea comenzó a hablar, pero esta vez parecía un poco ausente. Aquellos que no lo sabían se sorprendieron cuando escucharon lo que decía.

" **El término Tótem Arácnido se refiere a una clase de entidades sobrenaturales multiversales vinculadas a una fuerza mística llamada la Red de la Vida y el Destino; así como las personas (tanto mortales y divinas) que poseen poderes arácnidos como resultado de una conexión a la Gran Red. Los medios por los que adquieren sus poderes pueden variar drásticamente."**

La voz retumbo como un prólogo de una historia. Las damas en la primera fila inmediatamente miraron a la esquina oscura donde el primer arácnido conocido estaba desplomado en su sillón junto a un Vision que le hablaba en voz baja.

"Que fastidio" dijo Natasha con una mueca al darse cuenta de quién era lo que verían. No eran tontas, sabían que era el del que se trata esto.

Sue la miro , pero no dijo nada, si siempre sermoneara a los que hablaran mal de su amigo querido amigo araña ya se hubiera quedado ronca de tanto hablar.

Felicia a pesar de que su pecho se retorció, una mueca de disgusto atravesó su rostro. Claramente visible desde la posición de Spiderman.

"Siento el amor." Dijo en voz baja, la habitación parecía tener una gran resonancia o un sistema de amplificador de sonido porque él pudo escuchar claramente lo que dijo Natasha y todos los demás pudieron escuchar claramente las palabras de spider.

Natasha se movió incomoda al escucharlo. Un destello de un beso llego a su mente, la suavidad de sus labios en los suyos estaba impregnada en su recuerdo. Sacudiendo la cabeza Natasha trato de borrar esa memoria, ella no era esa chica, ella no ama a Spiderman.

Felicia sonrió burlonamente hacia la araña, tratando de esconder la vergüenza ante él.

Carol Danvers sabiamente se quedó callada, no quería llamar la atención a ella, ya suficiente tenía al saber que tan cobarde era ella al irse.

Mary Jane sentada en la esquina opuesta se sintió mal, pero ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto, con Peter no tenia futuro.

" **Niñeros por obligación" Sonó la voz incorpórea.**

Todos miraron las letras en grande enfrente de ellos, la pared completa era una especie de pantalla que mostraba lo que parecía ser un título.

"Es en serio, estamos aquí para ver a alguien cuidando niños." Replico molesto un Reed Richards sentado junto a sus compañeros hombres.

"Cállate Reed, no tenemos todo el día." Dijo enojada la rubia fantástica.

"Tch" chasqueo la lengua al ser callado por su propia esposa.

"~Azotado~" canto Deadpool dejando de hablar con un logan que solo gruñía a la molesta voz del antihéroe, para luego volver su atención a la pantalla como si fuera un niño emocionado en su primera vez en el cine.

Reed solo se enfurruño ignorando las risas a su alrededor.

" **Capitulo 1" comenzó.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Exención de responsabilidad: NO soy dueño de ningún personaje o creación de Marvel.**

 **No soy dueño de la idea ni de la historia que tan amablemente Hiruzen278 me dio permiso de utilizar para esta historia, la idea original es de WM King. Tengo ideas originales, pero esta no me la pude resistir.**

 **Este es un "Viendo" lo que está escrito, como ver una película. Una voz de algún personaje narra la historia.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Capítulo 2 –Lado paternal.**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 **Algo le decía a Spiderman que no debía entrar a la mansión y no era su sentido arácnido, una sensación compartida por Logan. Habían terminado de subyugar una pequeña de AIM y beber en un bar como festejo, por lo que decidieron regresar en paz al centro de operaciones que los Avengers tenían.**

"Araña bebe?" pregunto asombrado Tony.

"Supongo que tenía mis razones. Aunque no puedo emborracharme, tengo curación acelerada también." Dijo spider en un susurro.

Todos lo miraron, la habitación llevo ese susurro a todos los oídos presentes.

Mary Jane trago duro.

 **Recibieron anteriormente a través de sus intercomunicadores la noticia de que sus colegas estaban haciendo frente a Kang El Conquistador, por lo que dedujeron que ningún exabrupto había ocurrido cuando ninguna muestra de destrucción era notable, sino que un gran silencio que los incomodaba suplantaba su lugar.**

"Un enfrentamiento de los Avengers sin destrucción. Eso es nuevo." Dijo Loki burlonamente.

"Olvídate de eso, yo olfatee algo. Eso es una mala señal." Replico Logan.

"Siempre olfateas algo Logan, y a ti todo te parece mal." Grito Spider desde su asiento, logan gruño de molestia. Haciendo que Peter se ría satisfecho. Olvidando sus problemas brevemente.

"Cállate payaso, y deja que la película continúe." Insulto Maria.

Sue y sus hijos apretaron sus reposabrazos ante el insulto.

Natasha sonrió, a pesar de sentirse molesta por el insulto. Peter solo trato de ignorarla

 **-Por qué tengo la sensación de que vamos a arrepentirnos si llegamos a abrir las puertas? – murmuró Peter.**

"Lo haremos" gruño Logan. Deadpool le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Logan gruño de nuevo.

 **-Odio decir esto, pero siento lo mismo- tras olfatear el aire, respondió Wolverine.**

 **-Sabes qué es lo peor? Que no puedo escuchar nad…- comenzó a decir la araña, siendo interrumpido cuando un vidrio roto y un llanto resonó hasta ellos.**

El sonido de un niño alerto a todos en la sala, unos con interés, pero la mayoría con preocupación.

 **-Algún día dejarás de llamar a la desgracia? – cuestionó Arma X,**

"Es un Don" dijo Peter ausentemente sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

 **Sacando sus garras y pateando las puertas, solo para quedarse tieso ante lo que tenía delante.**

Todos casi se levantan en Shock, las chicas y chicos en las primeras filas gritaron de asombro al verse asi mismos en miniatura. Spiderman parpadeo asombrado.

 **Al menos unas tres decenas de infantes no mayores de seis años miraban asustados a los dos recién llegados, los cuales estaban en silencio tratando de analizar lo que pasaba allí.**

Los presentes en la habitación estaban igual que sus contrapartes.

 **Unos largos segundos transcurrieron hasta que se dieron cuenta al notar los pequeños trajes y el hecho de que Kang había sido la última persona que estuvo en la mansión. Spiderman divisó a cada niño que tenía delante, percatándose de quienes eran y preguntándose cómo algunos de ellos llegaron allí, pero dejando de lado rápidamente ese pensamiento al ver una niña de ropas verdes y doradas sollozar al lado de una destruida mesa de vidrio por causa de un reconocido martillo.**

La voz narradora saco a todos de su aturdimiento.

"¿Esa soy Yo?" pregunto levantado una ceja Loki.

Las chicas miraron un poco sorprendidas aun el cambio de actitud de sus contrapartes futuras convertidas en jóvenes. Los hombres estaban fuera de sí, no sabían cómo pasaría eso.

 **-Thor! Qué crees que estás haciendo!? – la araña exclamó, corriendo velozmente hasta la jovencita y revisar que no tuviese algún corte para luego alzarla en sus brazos contra su pecho.**

Loki sonrió incrédula, al ver las acciones de la araña.

Sue inmediatamente se sonrojo al recordar como Peter cuido de sus hijos cuando eran más pequeños y los pensamientos malos que tuvo en ese entonces.

Natasha quiso llorar, pero apretó los dientes, ella no era Nancy Rushman, "ella" era débil, ella era una asesina, ella no podía tener hijos.

Thor miro contrariado, ¿la araña le acaba de gritar?

Los demás solo miraron interesados este lado del conocido hombre araña.

 **-Yo no hice nada! Todo es culpa de Loki, estoy seguro de que ella uso su mag…! – quiso decir el infantil dios del trueno mientras pataleaba.**

Peter trato de suprimir su risa al ver el poderoso Thor hacer un berrinche, tratando de ocultar la preocupación por las niñas en la pantalla. Olvido que había telepatas.

Alguien gruño, y no era logan sino Thor. La vergüenza se podía ver escrita en su cara.

Jean miro a Spiderman de una forma extraña, Emma simplemente lo roso como sin importancia y las demás no le prestaron atención.

 **-No mientas, muchachito. Por intentar lastimar a tu hermana, te quitaré tu martillo! – dejó en claro Peter para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Logan quien se debatía si todo esto se debía a una gran borrachera.**

"Mierda, Araña está siendo el papa." Dijo aún más incrédulo Logan, sabiendo que no era una borrachera. Nunca se había embriagado tanto como para alucinar.

"Logan! Idioma, tengo a mis niños aquí." Regaño Sue.

 **-No puedes quitármelo, no eres digno! Mi padre me lo dijo! – intentando ocultar a Mjolnir, el rubio gritó con su voz aflautada.**

"Eso es cierto" se carcajeo Thor ruidosamente.

"No cambiaste en nada, hermano" Loki lo miro con burla. Thor la ignoro.

Peter no quería que vieran lo que sabía que iba a hacer en la pantalla. Él sabía que lo podía levantar, pero nunca quiso mostrarlo. Suspirando resignado espero el revuelo.

Vision lo miro, ya suponiendo que haría, eso le dio la razón, spiderman era un buen hombre.

 **-Y crees que golpear a niñas te hace digno? No lo creo, Thor. Ahora me quedaré con esto hasta que todo se solucione- declaró definitivamente Spiderman tras quitarle el martillo, lo que asombró a cada uno de ellos, y dejarlo en lo alto de una alacena al lado de una caja de cereales.**

Los observadores de la habitación miraron incrédulos ante lo que sus ojos les mostraban. Spiderman hizo lo que nadie presente podía hacer, bueno además de Thor.

 **Las niñas del inmenso grupo miraban al arácnido como el mayor héroe de todos, mientras que con los varones ocurrían reacciones dispares.**

"Esa cara estrellada te queda bien Wanda" grito Pietro que estaba sentado muy lejos de su hermana. Scarlet Witch fulmino a su hermano con la mirada, molesta por lo infantil de su yo joven.

Las demás chicas en la primera fila tuvieron que hacer doble toma cuando se dieron cuenta que se estaban avergonzando asi mismas frente e todos.

Reed se molestó al ver las reacciones vergonzosas de su esposa.

 **Al ver el inconveniente que tenían delante, Logan decidió lavarse las manos lo más rápido posible y tomar la decisión que creyó más provechosa y ventajera.**

"Típico Logan" dijo molesto spider.

 **-No pienso cuidarlas, suficiente tuve con Laura, Kitty y Jubilee. Tú te encargarás de ellas y yo de los mocosos, con suerte esto pasará pronto. Muévanse ustedes, nos vamos al otro lado de la mansión! – ordenó velozmente el mutante, sonriendo orgulloso por deshacerse de lo que él pensaba un problema.**

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un problema?" gruño Jessica indignada mirando a logan.

"Si, somos muy tiernas" replico Janet.

"Es tu propia hija" dijo enojada Sue.

"Nos dejaras con ese irresponsable" pregunto incrédula Natasha.

Spider se encogió en lo último. Logan simplemente gruño.

 **-Qué? No! Aguarda!...Juro que te pondré un maldito collar anti pulgas, Logan! – alzando su puño como lo haría Dr. Doom, prometió dramáticamente, provocando risitas en las niñas.**

Spider sonrió, al menos como niñas, no eran tan crueles.

Sue sonrió ante las acciones de Peter. Mientras que las demás chicas estaban inseguras de que pensar al ver que sus contra partes futuras estaban siendo bastante felices en presencia de la araña. Y no podían entenderlo.

Mary Jane de repente se sintió fuera de lugar. A pesar de que las chicas jóvenes no eran un problema, las chicas adultas en esta habitación la hacían cautelosa por lo que podrían ver en Peter. Él era de ella. O fue, bueno no importa, al parecer ellas no podían ver a Peter como más que una molestia. Tal vez había cometido un error.

"Si, Vamos Spiderman, cuida bien de mamá." grito alegremente franklin Richards.

Sue sonrio ante su entusiasmo.

"Ojala, papá hubiera sido asi con nosotros verdad Frank." Le dijo Valeria a Frank.

Sue hizo una mueca. Richards no era el mejor padre, o esposo. La habitación hizo que todos pudieran escuchar lo que se dijo.

Richards estaba a punto de levantarse para reprenderlos, pero fue rápidamente pegado a su asiento sin poder levantarse. "Que está pasando?" pregunto enojado.

" **Aquí no tienen poderes, y mucho menos pueden tratar de acercarse con intención maliciosa a otros."** Llego la voz incorpórea.

"Son mis hijos" replico mirando al techo.

" **Entonces háblalo después de salir de aquí. Ahora proseguiremos."**

Richards frunció el ceño mirando a sus hijos que trataron de no mirarlo. Sue suspiro, su familia era tan difícil.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Exención de responsabilidad: NO soy dueño de ningún personaje o creación de Marvel.**

 **No soy dueño de la idea ni de la historia que tan amablemente Hiruzen278 me dio permiso de utilizar para esta historia, la idea original es de WM King.**

 **Los personajes que no hablan durante el capítulo aparecerán esporádicamente, solo me centrare en los más importantes como serian, las chicas, los chicos, logan y Spiderman.**

 **Hiruzen278: espero que te guste, estoy tratando de poner una historia en medio de las reacciones, asi que habrá algunos altercados muy serios entre personajes conforme avance sobre los capítulos. Gracias por la oportunidad.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Capítulo 3 –Lado paternal 2**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 **Suspirando por su derrota, Peter miró por un segundo a la diosa en sus brazos con sus lentes blancas, para posteriormente dejarla en un sofá junto a unas mini Scarlet Witch y Emma Frost, yéndose a buscar una escoba y barrer los vidrios que Thor había roto. El héroe podía sentir las fijas miradas que Black Widow y X-23 le daban, sintiéndose incómodo un instante pero dejando la sensación de lado para saludarlas amistosamente mientras embolsaba los vidrios y se llevaba el armazón de la mesa a la acera con rapidez.**

"Por qué tan desconfiadas?" pregunto Tony, eran solo niñas, que podrían estar tramando esas pequeñas cabezas.

"Tal vez nos desagrada instintivamente" dijo con calma Black Widow. Notando demasiado tarde que habia dicho demasiado. Peter se desplomo aún más de lo que estaba antes.

"Deja de decir cosas que no sabes Romanoff" hablo molesta la mujer invisible. Richards gruño cuando lo oyó.

"Tal vez ella tenga razón" hablo Pym. "Siempre ha sido del desagrado de todos los que conoce."

"Ya basta chicos, no insulten en presencia de los demás." Dijo un poco avergonzada Wasp.

Los demás se mantuvieron callados excepto Deadpool ya que no se podía callar, la habitación había silenciado todas las conversaciones que no tenían importancia.

 **-Bueno…eh…me reconocen? – con duda, indagó el tótem araña a sus diminutas colegas.**

"Todos saben quién eres araña" se escuchó Deadpool. Siendo callado por todos los demás.

 **Sus cabezas se movieron lateralmente al mismo tiempo que fruncían los ceños en un intento de recordar. Un gemido escapó de la boca del adulto, quien se rascó la nuca y tomó asiento delante de todas ellas.**

"Somos tan lindas" arrullo Janet, siendo secundada por Sue, Jennifer y Jean.

 **-Bien, entonces me presentaré. Soy su amistoso vecino Spiderman! – con un tono alegre dijo su nombre, divirtiéndolas.**

 **-Somos arañas también! Viva el equipo araña! – una joven Jessica Drew proclamó luego de señalar a Natasha y Julia.**

Jessica se sonrojo ante su proclamación, Natasha gruño al ser llevada en el tema y Julia simplemente se mantuvo callada.

 **-Las avispas son mejores! – protestó Janet con una faneca.**

"Las arañas" replico Spider.

"Las avispas" grito mientras se giraba en dirección de Spiderman.

"Las arañas comen Avispas" dijo presumido.

"Ah… pues… Las avispas puede volar" dijo Janet después de pensarlo.

"Eso no las hace mejores" replico Spider sonriendo.

"Pero pueden volar." Janet se cruzó de brazos y miro la pantalla. Ignorando la risa de la araña.

Las chicas miraron el intercambio con un sentimiento extraño. Ver a spiderman con niñas no es un problema, pero verlo con una mujer era algo completamente diferente, mientras que notaban la sonrisa divertida de Janet.

 **-A mí me gustan los gatitos- una peliblanca con disfraz felino susurró.**

"Por supuesto que sí" dijo un burlón spider.

Felicia lo miro, quería decir algo, pero estaban en pésimos términos. Solo gracias a que estaban en una situación extraña los villanos y héroes no se han atacado, y ella no estaba segura de que lado estaba, y spider era para ella su punto más débil.

 **-Pájaros! – las versiones aniñadas de Jean Grey y Bobbi Morse gritaron.**

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron.

 **-Magia es mejor que todo eso- Wanda aclaró junto a Loki.**

Loki sonrió, por supuesto que la magia era mejor.

 **-Arriba las rubias! – alegó Carol junto a Sue y Emma, sorprendiendo un poco a Peter por la nueva actitud de la mutante.**

"Okey esto se está poniendo extraño." Dijo Peter mirando las dos versiones de las mujeres, el parecido es igual, pero había tantas diferencias también.

Las chicas sonrieron, iba a ser un tormento para la pobre araña.

 **-Viva nosotras! – sin nada que utilizar para distinguirse, clamó una alta Jennifer Walters que abrazaba a Medusalith y Laura Kinney.**

Las risas estallaron alrededor de las chicas, estas se avergonzaron de sus contrapartes, aunque a Laura no le importo.

"Okey, aunque es gracioso, para ser niñas me agradan" dijo Peter desde su lugar junto a Vision.

"Los jóvenes humanos siempre son entrañables" dijo su compañero.

Peter agarro la mano de Vision y la convirtió en un puño chocándolo con el suyo.

Sue sonrió, era bueno saber que a Peter le gustaban los niños.

Natasha quería decir al mordaz al igual que algunas de sus compañeras, pero algo las detuvo.

 **-Ya niñas…no tienes que discutir quién es mejor que la otra, todas son especiales a su manera. Vale? – habló Spiderman, logrando tranquilizarlas a todas menos a cierta pelirroja y morena que seguían vigilándolo.**

"Eso es extremadamente espeluznante, es como si me reconocieran, aunque les hace falta todo la crueldad que sus seres adultos tienen." Dijo Peter sumido en sus pensamientos.

Esta vez Natasha se sintió como si la abofetearan.

Laura miro confundida, realmente era cruel?.

 **-Por qué usas una máscara? – Sue Storm cuestionó.**

"Creí que estabas de mi lado" dijo indignado y un poco asustado, verían su cara, había villanos en esta habitación.

Sue se encogió en el sillón, no supo que decirle a Peter, era solo una niña, ella no lo recordaba verdad?

Las demás chicas la miraron como si las hubiera traicionado al conocer y no decirles.

 **-Para proteger mi identidad…- suavemente replicó el hombre.**

"Harán que araña se quite la máscara" dijo serio Tony. Eso no era bueno, no todos en esta sala estarían dispuestos a guardar su secreto incluso sus compañeros héroes.

 **-No entiendo- X-23 murmuró por lo bajo, luciendo confundida.**

"Oh! Rayos, a quien se le ocurre mostrar esto" se quejó Peter para calmar sus nervios.

 **-Si la gente mala no puede ver mi cara, entonces no pueden lastimar a la gente que quiero- explicó pacientemente el arácnido.**

Las chicas y los demás en la habitación excepto los villanos entendieron inmediatamente cual era el problema.

Sue puso su rostro entre sus manos, una pregunta tan inocente, podría arruinar la vida de Peter.

 **-Nosotras somos malas? – Felicia dijo con la misma inocencia que solía utilizar cuando era adulta e intentaba escapar.**

Peter se puso rígido en su sillón, en la mujer adulta esa inocencia era algo que había llegado a amar, solo para romper su corazón al descubrir que no podía amar a Peter Parker, solo a la máscara.

Felicia se sintió sucia, era algo bastante inocente, pero si lo veías de la perspectiva actual, es como si una chica que te rompió el corazón te dijera si ella era culpable.

 **-No, no lo son- contestó el héroe, tragándose la incertidumbre tras ver a la ladrona, la diosa y la Reina Blanca.**

Las tres chicas se sintieron incomodas, tratar con ellas no sería fácil para el hombre.

 **-Entonces podemos ver tu cara! – Wasp clamó, señalándolo con un dedo.**

Esta vez era el turno de Janet de gemir de culpa.

 **-Mmh…no lo sé- con un semblante dudoso al recordar que no era muy bienvenido para ellas, Spiderman comentó.**

"Le están pidiendo demasiado, y él se está sintiendo obligado a no ser rencoroso con un grupo de niñas pequeñas." Dijo Logan.

"Ese no es el problema, el problema será si todavía recuerdan eso después de volver a la normalidad. Aunque ahora que lo estamos viendo, creo que pase lo que pase ese ya no será un problema." Dijo Vision.

Las chicas sintieron otro golpe cuando se les recordó que no merecían saber la identidad del hombre.

Maria Hill se sentó más firme al tener la oportunidad de saber quién era esta amenaza.

 **-Pero dijiste que éramos buenas…- el acento ruso de Black Widow se oyó por lo bajo.**

"Eso no está bien, señora Romanoff quiere respuestas aun después de mantenerlo en la mira como si fuera un tipo malo." Replico Valeria indignada.

"Tranquila Val, son solo niñas, nadie me recuerda, están siendo solo niñas curiosas." Se escuchó la voz calmada de Peter, como la de un padre explicándole algo a su hija.

Sue se giró bruscamente hacia Peter, como si lo viera por primera vez, sacudiendo la cabeza trato de que el sonrojo se mantenga controlado.

Natasha a pesar de no querer mostrar nada su rostro se contorsiono ante las palabras de la hija de Sue Richards.

 **-Nos mentiste? – la telépata con una fuerza cósmica en su interior, preguntó triste.**

 **-Qué! No! Yo no mentí! – replicó el héroe, negando con las manos.**

 **-Pero no nos quieres mostrar tu cara- la reina de los Inhumanos recordó.**

 **-Acaso hicimos algo malo? – acongojada, Emma Frost cuestionó.**

Las chicas hicieron una mueca masiva, era como si ellas mismas se estaban castigando.

 **-Cómo se les ocurre eso? Ustedes son las mejores! Ya quisieran algunas ser como ustedes! – desesperado, trató de calmarlas la araña.**

"Eres dulce araña, pero somos unas perras." Replico Janet sorprendiendo a todas en la primera fila y a los demás en los asientos posteriores.

"Oh! No digas eso, solo son unas niñas, no saben nada de eso." Defendió Peter, no queriendo que se menosprecien asi. Vision noto la sinceridad de la araña y sonrió ante el corazón del hombre.

Janet se sonrojo por maldecir y por las palabras de Peter. Hank gruño desde la tercera fila.

 **Las pequeñas manos de Julia y Loki se aferraron a los brazos del tótem arácnido, jalándolo con fuerza para que este baje la vista y las vea directamente a las caras que enseñaban un semblante similar a un perrito mojado. Spiderman solo se cuestionaba cómo fue que terminó en esta situación, para luego maldecir su suerte y a Logan.**

"Oye araña, nada de eso es mi culpa!" replico logan.

"Bueno, tú me dejaste con las tiernas niñas que son irresistible, es totalmente tu culpa." Declaro spider.

Las chicas se sonrojaron de nuevo, para la sorpresa continua de los que estaban cerca y para ellas mismas.

 **-Queremos ver tu cara! – gritó Julia con su traje de Madame Web mientras la diosa asentía.**

 **-Yo…- quiso decir Spidey, pero callándose cuando trece niñas más se le engancharon a los brazos.**

 **-Por favoooooooooooorrrrrr! – las quince aturdieron a la araña, quien gimió derrotado ante tanta ternura manipuladora.**

 **-Está bien! Pero necesito mis brazos para eso- pidió el adulto, siendo soltado al mismo tiempo que era rodeado por unas emocionadas infantes.**

"Lo vas a hacer" dijo sorprendido Johnny hablando directamente con spider.

Peter se encogió de hombros resignado, sabía que a pesar de la ternura que le mostraban, él había decidido mostrar su cara por el simple hecho de estar en privado, pero ahora que todos lo están viendo ya nada importaba.

Las chicas comenzaron a sentir una serie de emociones, culpa, nerviosismo y ahora hasta anticipación por saber que ocultaba esa mascara por tanto tiempo.

 **Maldiciendo a cualquier deidad que se empeñe en arruinar su vida, procedió a quitarse lenta, muy lentamente la máscara, gozando del suspenso que generaba en las versiones infantiles de esas mujeres que poco se esforzaban en ocultar el disgusto que sentían hacia él.**

"No, puedo ver esas caras muy bien, siempre me lanzan esas miradas." Dijo Deadpool asintiendo para sí mismo. Las chicas lo fulminaron al mismo tiempo provocando que incluso los que estaban junto a él se sumieran aún más en sus sillones.

 **Viendo que era suficiente, se quitó por completo parte de su disfraz, revelando su rostro y haciendo que todas ellas lo viesen asombradas.**

Las chicas presentes tuvieron que admitir que era muy guapo, lo suficiente como para que las más abiertas en sus emociones se sonrojaran.

Mary jane sintió que había sido bañada con un balde de agua fría al ver muchos sonrojos en la habitación. Ahora mismo se sentía demasiado estúpida.

Natasha inmediatamente recordó esa misma cara cuando fue Nancy, la chica que se enamoró de ese hombre. Gruñendo ante los molestos recordatorios de esa chica débil.

"Es Peter!"

"Parker?"

"Que rayos, porque no me di cuenta!" se escuchó las voces en toda la habitación.

"El es guapo!" grito Betsy haciendo sonrojar a Peter y provocando gruñidos involuntarios de las chicas que hizo que los presentes las miraran sorprendidos. Las chicas prácticamente sintieron que cometieron un gran pecado por que trataron de cubrir su error.

Betsy por otro lado se tapó la boca sorprendida de su momento fuera de carácter.

Pym, Richards, Barton y Scott querían gritar indignados pero sorprendentemente la sorpresa los hizo mirar con desconcierto a las chicas que según ellos eran suyas.

Black bolt solo pudo mirar el tenue sonrojo de la Amaquelin.

 **-Contentas? Acaso les quité el aire? – se burló Spiderman.**

Jennifer recordó respirar en ese momento.

 **No recibió ninguna respuesta, solo las pudo ver cómo se reunían y hablaban por lo bajo mientras reían tras darle pequeños vistazos, lo que incomodó por completo a la araña. De hecho, él estaba cuestionándose si haberse quedado en la soledad de su apartamento no era mejor.**

Mary Jane también quiso que hubiera hecho eso también.

 **-Antes de que sigan riéndose, quiero decirles que no utilicen sus poderes. No quiero que se lastimen, entendido? – con gentileza, pidió el héroe, recibiendo sonrisas y asentimientos que tranquilizaron sus nervios.**

"Lo obedecen, parece que la niñez les quito el desagrado por ti he! araña" comento Logan con cierto desconcierto, ver esto lo estaba sacando de onda, lo bueno es que al parecer el ya no saldrá en pantalla.

 **-Sí…- refutó la peliblanca, pidiendo su nombre de manera sutil.**

 **-Peter. Me llamo Peter, Felicia- contestó el susodicho.**

 **-Sí, Peter! – feliz, alegó la diminuta gata, volviendo a reírse con las demás.**

"eso me recuerda demasiado a las adolescentes. Suerte que no lo son, no tendré que preocuparme de sus hormonas." Dijo Spiderman con un suspiro de alivio.

 **-Bueno…al menos espero que Logan esté sufriendo…- murmuró el Parker mientras se dirigía a la cocina a prepararles algo a las rejuvenecidas heroínas.**

"Que?, No! Araña, que diablos solo me salaste." Replico Logan indignado.

' _ **BOOM!'**_

Todos lo presentes sintieron el retumbar de la explosión gracias a la calidad del sonido.

 **-No quiero ni saber que produjo eso, después de todo Logan los eligió a ellos- por lo bajo dijo la araña al mismo tiempo que era abrazado por unas asustadas niñas.**

"Nos asustamos, enserio somos unas niñas." Dijo con una mueca la reina blanca.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Logan vio como los mini héroes caminaban en silencio delante de él, al igual que unos reclusos que volvían a sus celdas de forma sombría. Las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente cuando el mutante fue el último en entrar al ala oeste de la mansión, haciendo que los niños lo miren con un toque de temor.**

"Eso es logan para ti" comento Spider al ver el nuevo cambio de escena.

"No seas brusco logan, son solo niños." Reprendió Sue, siempre la madre.

Logan solo gruño, sin ganas de recordarles que aún no lo había hecho.

 **-Quiero mi martillo! – se quejó finalmente Thor.**

"Y vuelve el niño mimado, o espera, nunca se fue." Se burló la diosa de la travesura.

"Cállate, me he mantenido tranquilo asi que no molestes." Replico Thor después de no ver motivo por comentar sobre las jóvenes chicas.

"Solo estas enfurruñado porque te quitaron tu juguete." Molesto Loki.

 **-Esta es mi casa, por qué tengo que hacerte caso?! – un pequeño Tony Stark cuestionó.**

"Un momento, es cierto, esa es mi casa." Se dio cuenta Tony.

"Demasiado infantil recuerdas." Replico Logan.

 **-Hulk! – una mini masa de músculos verdes protestó.**

"HULK!" rugió el monstruo verde desde la parte posterior de la sala donde lo mantenían ocupado para que no se aburra.

Peter miro sobre su asiento con incredulidad, como lograron que no se escuche. O ya recuerda, habitación mágica o algo asi.

 **Muchas quejas más se oyeron provenientes de los miembros de los Fantastic Four, Defenders, X-men, Inhumans y Avengers, lo que terminó por colmar la poca paciencia del longevo ser quien sacó sus garras y los miró depredadoramente.**

 **-Silencio- calmo, pronunció Arma X.**

 **-Pero mi mart…! – quiso lloriquear de nuevo el Asgardiano.**

 **-SILENCIO DIJE! – rugió el mutante, asustando incluso a Hulk.**

 **Todos los niños se juntaron en un rincón, temblando de miedo levemente ante la menuda figura feroz.**

"Okey, Logan más te vale que no hagas más que gritarles o si no te las veras conmigo." Dijo muy seria la madre de Valeria y Frank.

Logan se preparó, sabía que esos mocosos lo harían hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

 **-Aquí se hará lo que digo! No pelearán! No gritarán! No me molestarán! Y no usarán sus poderes! Si llegan a hacerlo, entonces "SNIKT"! – gritó Logan, moviendo sus garras al final para dar más énfasis.**

 **Algunos comenzaron a juntar lágrimas en sus ojos,**

"Lo… gan…" hablo Sue, con su poder comenzando a acumularse, preparada para poner a prueba la capacidad de la habitación.

 **Excepto un pequeño Black Bolt, quien sumamente asustado abrió su boca y gritó.**

' _ **BOOM!'**_

 **La figura del mutante se encontró estampada cerca de un roble del jardín luego de volar a través de unas desintegradas paredes, llevándolo a la conclusión de que debió de haberse quedado con las mocosas antes de pararse y crujir sus nudillos.**

' _BOOM!_ _ **'**_

Logan salió disparado de su sillón y directo hacia el pecho de Hulk quien solo lo quito y lo lanzo a un lado como simple basura.

"Eres un pésimo niñero Logan" dijo furiosa Sue haciendo que los demás se apartaran de ella aterrados.

"Si además, las chicas son mías, quédate con los tuyos." Dijo Peter moviendo su mano con desdén.

Sue se sonrojo inmediatamente y tuvo que sentarse para ocultarlo, las demás chicas tuvieron que fingir que eso no las afecto, aunque sintieron cierta molestia cuando hablo de todas y no específicamente una de ellas.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Exención de responsabilidad: NO soy dueño de ningún personaje o creación de Marvel.**

 **No soy dueño de la idea ni de la historia que tan amablemente Hiruzen278 me dio permiso de utilizar para esta historia, la idea original es de WM King.**

 **Los personajes que no hablan durante el capítulo aparecerán esporádicamente, solo me centrare en los más importantes como serian, las chicas, los chicos, logan y Spiderman.**

 **Hitsuzen278: los sentimientos para las chicas adultas les costara aceptarlos, asi las reacciones serán más divertidas.**

 **Parker: aquí está la continuación.**

 **LeonHeart77: que bueno, hombre, dos arañas será actualizado después del quinto capítulo de esta historia. Y si las chicas eligen al chico malo, literalmente. Habrá serios problemas para las chicas de parte de Peter cuando más avancen los capítulos, a Peter no le gustara que lo manipulen.**

 **Hyakki Yako: las reacciones ocurren rápido y como lo que están viendo no pasa a la velocidad en que uno lee hay cierto margen de tiempo en las que los personajes hablan.**

 **W.M King: gracias, pero yo también estoy pendiente de tus actualizaciones, hombre, la inspiración me aparece cuando leo historias.**

 **Mandy305: gracias, si las reacciones de MJ aparecerán más en el futuro. Sue tiene más presente sus sentimientos ya que en la historia de hitsuzen278 ella dijo que fue con ella con quien se desahogaba, asi que tienen una relación muy cercana. Felicia, simplemente ya sabe que cometió un error desde un principio.**

 **Guest 2099: es algo en que pensar, y si are eso, me gustaría escribir como reaccionaria Peter a los comentarios de Deadpool.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Capítulo 4 –Lado paternal 3**

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 **Las trémulas figuras de las heroínas hizo que Peter dejase de poner galletas en un plato para poder agacharse a la altura de ellas. Sus manos acariciaron las coloridas cabelleras al mismo tiempo que susurraba palabras de clama que poco a poco iban surtiendo efecto en ellas.**

"No las toques!" grito enojado Summers al ver como la araña acaricio a Emma y Jean.

"Scott, son niños, está tratándolos como se debe." Dijo Xavier.

"Pero no tiene que tocarlas, Logan no anda acariciando a los niños." Dijo molesto.

"Somos niñas pequeñas Ciclope, ni siquiera puedo pensar en las cosas malas que nos pondría a hacer Logan, P-Peter está actuando como se necesita." Hablo, defendió Jennifer tropezando al decir el nombre verdadero de Spider.

Scott quería decir más pero la pantalla lo silencio.

 **-Ya se tranquilizaron? – en voz baja habló el Parker.**

 **-Qué fue eso? Están atacándonos? – Jennifer preguntó.**

 **-No lo creo…Algo me dice que Logan molestó a Black Bolt- respondió él, poniéndose de pie para posteriormente percatarse que Felicia y Carol se le habían sujetado del cuello mientras Madame Web hundía su cara en su pecho.**

"Las chicas caen rendidas ante ti, araña." Se burló Pietro.

"La parte de rendirse; quizás" comento spider desde su lugar.

Mary Jane en realidad supo que ella entraba en esa categoría.

Carol no sabía que sentir, ella podría haber estado en esa posición en su cuerpo adulto si no se hubiera ido.

Felicia sonrió, siempre fue una niña pegajosa en su juventud.

"Creo que ahora puedo pensar en esas niñas como seres totalmente aparte de nosotras." Comento Madame web.

Las chicas, Peter e incluso los demás en la habitación estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **-Tenemos miedo, podemos quedarnos así? – la pequeña rubia que tenía sus pies en el aire, le cuestionó.**

"No eres tierna." Dijo con suavidad la araña a la pequeña chica en la pantalla.

Carol se sonrojo.

 **-Mmh…Está bien, pero miren que llevo leche y galletas para ustedes. Tienen hambre, verdad? – dijo Spiderman, viendo a las demás que parecían ansiosas por ocupar el lugar de las tres niñas que se le habían pegado como lapa.**

Anya se rio. "Como una lapa?" cuestiono.

"Estoy segura que tú también quisieras estar en esa posición." Declaro Hope.

"Que? No por supuesto que no" replico Spidergirl solo para delatarse con el gran sonrojo.

"SI, te creemos" sonrió a sabiendas Loki.

Peter en realidad trato de escuchar, pero las burlas de Pietro y los murmullos de Reed y Scott se lo impidieron.

 **Peter no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que todo fue quitado de sus manos por las infantes, que velozmente lo pusieron sobre la mesa, completamente listas para comenzar a comer.**

"Siempre las lindas niñas." Dijo soñadoramente Kamala

 **-Un momento, se lavaron las manos? – con un fingido ceño y enojo, indagó la araña, riendo consecuentemente cuando las quince corrieron hasta el baño y luego regresaron orgullosas.**

 **-Listo! – exclamaron, alguna más efusiva que la otra.**

 **-En serio? Puedo ver? – llevándose una mano al mentón, pidió el héroe.**

 **-Están limpias, mira! – Jean comentó, alzando sus extremidades, a lo que Peter se agachó y analizó minuciosamente, provocándole cosquillas con su respiración cuando comprobó que hubiese utilizado jabón.**

"Que mierda!, eso es completamente innecesario." Grito Scott indignado al ver eso.

"Idioma! No escuchan, mis hijos están aquí." Dijo molesta Sue.

"Está siendo la figura paterna, Ciclope, déjalo descansar ya." Dijo con un suspiro molesto y un poco culpable el mutante rival del profesor X.

Wanda miro a su padre con sorpresa, junto con muchos más.

 **-Bien, Jean puede sentarse. Y las demás? – habló la araña, continuando con Sue al mismo tiempo que veía correr a Laura y Bobbi de nuevo al baño, lo que dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.**

"Oh! Eres cruel." Dijo sin calor la mujer invisible.

"Eso es suave comparado contigo mama." Comento Valeria ganándole una sonrisa divertida de parte de su madre.

Bárbara frunció el ceño, su imagen estaba siendo arruinada por su contraparte infantil. Hill en realidad no supo cómo reaccionar, no sintió ningún cambio sabiendo la identidad de Spiderman, pero seguía siendo una amenaza y aun tendrá que vigilarlo.

 **Tras finalizar la revisión, sirvió los vasos con leche para cada una de ellas y encendió la televisión en un canal de dibujos animados, tomando asiento finalmente en la cabecera de la mesa, solo para descubrir que Jessica se sentó en su regazo y continuaba comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.**

"Tendrías el valor de hacer eso con tu cuerpo adulto Jessica?" dijo Peter con gracia.

Jessica le gruño molesta, pero el sonrojo era notable para las chicas a su alrededor.

MJ apretó los dientes, como se atreve Peter a coquetear frente a ella.

 **-Jess, por qué te sientas conmigo? – curioso por la actitud desconcertante de las jóvenes, interrogó él.**

Las chicas miraron a Spider-Woman con sospecha.

 **-Es mi turno- volteándose rápidamente, replicó con su acento inglés y sus mejillas llenas de migajas.**

Las chicas dejaron de verla inmediatamente.

 **-Aún no me acostumbro que pasen de odiarme profundamente a actuar tan inocentes conmigo…- pensó en voz alta distraídamente Peter, sin darse cuenta que las heroínas lo habían escuchado y se estremecieron.**

Felicia casi gimió al recordatorio.

"Un momento, son niñas, no saben lo que sus contrapartes adultas han hecho, porque esa reacción." Dijo confundido ice-man.

Las chicas se confundieron también, para que solo Natasha notara su propia expresión en la pantalla y palideció inmediatamente. Esto se iba a poner feo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Logan se sacudía las manos tras terminar una excelente labor a la hora de solucionar algunos problemas, tales como poner cinta en la boca de Black Bolt, darle una sartén a Thor, unos mitones a Strange, y vendar los ojos de Cyclops. El mutante longevo miró la destrucción que el Inhumano hizo, descubriendo que la zona de los cuartos y la cocina había sido obliterada en gran parte, por lo que solo gruñó y decidió llevárselos a algún restaurante de comida rápida, en todo caso haría que las deudas queden a nombre de Stark.**

"Esto es un atropello!" Dijo molesto Stark, primero su casa, luego su dinero, que seguía su dignidad. Strange simplemente frunció el ceño a Logan.

"Soy un emperador Logan, te hare pagar por eso." Rugió Black bolt.

"Arruinaste nuestro lado" dijo sin hacerle caso Logan.

Loki estallo en risas. "Una poderosa arma hermano."

Thor trato de levantarse de su sillón y al igual que Reed no pudo hacerlo, conformándose con gruñir como logan hacia su hermana.

"Logan" advirtió Sue.

 **-A dónde vamos? – Antman preguntó.**

 **-A comer…- fue todo lo que Logan dijo.**

 **-Por qué no podemos comer en mi casa? – Iron man quiso saber.**

Stark simplemente se levantó de su sillón señalando la pantalla como dándole la razón a su contraparte infantil.

 **-Debido que en la otra mitad están Spiderman y las niñas, y la nuestra fue borrada de la existencia por el papagayo que se le ocurrió llorar- explicó el adulto, señalando a Black Bolt que frunció el ceño mientras una tira plateada sellaba sus labios.**

Medusa sonrió al ver eso.

 **-Y por qué no podemos ir con las niñas? – el pequeño super soldado interrogó.**

 **-Porque el mocoso de seguro querrá pelear con Loki, lo que enojará a Spidey y luego me echará la bronca a mí- mirando mal al dios del trueno, quien movía su sartén de un lado al otro, razonó Arma X.**

"Le tienes miedo a la araña" dijo burlón Pym.

"Cállate insecto, a diferencia de unos tipos araña ha sido un buen compañero contra amenazas peligrosas." Se defendió y de pasada defendió a Peter.

"Siempre el neandertal no Thor?" siguió burlándose Loki.

 **-Tengo hambre…- se quejó Hawkeye junto a un mini The Thing.**

 **-Tenemos dinero? – Mr. Fantastic quiso saber, deteniendo a Wolverine en su lugar y haciendo que Daredevil caiga al suelo tras estrellarse contra él.**

 **-Maldición…- fue todo lo que dijo el mutante**

La sala completa se llenó de risa. "Idiota" dijo Richards.

Matt se levantó de su silla junto al Mr. fantástico al estar fastidiado de sus constantes quejas sobre las reacciones de su esposa. Camino para sentarse junto a Vision en una silla sin nombre. Deadpool fue lanzado por un puño desde en medio de la multitud para llegar a caer inconsciente frente a Peter. Spider solo parpadeo, pero no hizo nada por ayudarlo, tenía curación acelerada, unos momentos de paz no serían malos.

"Que suerte que nos estés cuidando Peter" dijo con alivio Sue a su amigo de forma agradecida.

Natasha tuvo que tragarse sus propias palabras al recordar que ella era la más bocal al respecto.

Peter saludo a la mujer invisible.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORPRESA!**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: NO soy dueño de ningún personaje o creación de Marvel.**

 **No soy dueño de la idea ni de la historia que tan amablemente Hitsuzen278 me dio permiso de utilizar para esta historia, la idea original es de WM King.**

 **Comenzare a hacer más cortas las reacciones para poder avanzar sobre los capítulos ya que estos son más grandes.**

 **AVISO: yo no soy de los que actualizan diariamente ya que trabajo y no es un empleo fijo, los días en los que pueden encontrar uno o dos capítulos son los Lunes, Martes, Miércoles en las noches y Jueves. Por eso trato de hacer varios capítulos de corrido.**

 **Hitsuzen278: creo que la semilla de la duda ya está sembrada en los demás, parece haber una tensión por la que podría ser la reacción de Peter ante el engaño. Peter parece que comenzó a sospechar. Y vamos avanzando.**

 **Tacbon20: si pudiera, pero en este momento trabajo, pero si quieres una especie de horario busca capítulos los días, Lunes, Martes, Miércoles y Jueves.**

 **W.M King: Estamos a solo un capitulo para que la tormenta toque puerto.**

 **darthwolf: será interesante ver que pasara ya que yo voy siguiendo lo que las reacciones de los personajes para escribir su siguiente curso de acción.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: y aquí está el próximo. Espero que no los esté mimando demasiado jajaja.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Capítulo 5 –Lado paternal 4**

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 **Luego de analizar la situación, Peter decidió que lo mejor era llevar todos los colchones a la sala y hacer que las niñas duerman juntas con la excusa de una pijamada, pero en realidad era para que él pudiese estar al tanto de cualquier problema que tuviesen. Por momentos, se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta y las miraba cómo se divertían con la televisión o los improvisados columpios que hizo con su telaraña y unos almohadones. Las miradas sospechosas que recibía de la espía rusa y el clon femenino de Logan habían decrecido, pero aún continuaban allí cada vez que él les daba la espalda.**

"Serás un gran padre viejo." Dijo Deadpool en el suelo limpiándose una lágrima de su ojo como lo haría una anciana.

"Cuando hay solo uno de ti, ese es el mejor método." Asintió con la cabeza Sue mirando fijamente a él Peter en la pantalla apoyado en el marco de la puerta vigilando a las jóvenes chicas.

"Oh! Las pequeñas guerreras se están suavizando." Comento Peter mientras se dejaba caer junto a un Deadpool llorando dramáticamente.

 **La araña daba gracias a que las tarjetas de crédito de Stark estaban de su lado de la mansión, por lo que no perdió el tiempo y les pidió que no salgan del establecimiento mientras iba apurado a comprar ropa y comida necesaria. Nunca se había agitado tanto en su vida, ignorando las miradas extrañas que recibía de los transeúntes o vendedores, cargando bolsas que ponían a prueba su fuerza arácnida al mismo tiempo que eludía coches a la hora de cruzar las calles sumamente transitadas hasta que llegó finalmente a la mansión Avengers en tiempo récord, descubriendo que ellas seguían jugado y viendo televisión.**

"Papa nivel Dios." Gritaron juntos Johnny Storm y su sobrino Franklin Richards. Peter se encogió ante el grito sonriendo levemente con melancolía al recuerdo, que él hubiera sido un padre ahora. MJ salto sorprendida por el grito.

Richards gruño de desagrado.

Sue sonrió a la molestia de Richards.

 **-Volví niñas, se portaron bien? – dijo Peter, depositando los víveres en la cocina y las bolsas con ropa en el suelo.**

 **-Sí, Peter! – exclamó radiante Sue mientras se balanceaba en el columpio.**

 **-Qué hay allí? – Bobbi preguntó al mismo tiempo que Medusa y Jennifer se acercaban a las bolsas.**

 **-Les compré ropa ya que dudo que aquí haya algo que les quede, aunque pido disculpas si no les gusta algo- rascándose la nuca, el ojimarrón les respondió.**

 **-En serio? Gracias! – Janet proclamó al enterarse, corriendo a abrazarlo para luego ser imitada por Jean y Carol.**

"Sigo pensando que son demasiado tiernas para ser las chicas que conozco." Declaro Peter sorprendido por las acciones de las pequeñas niñas.

"Okey, entendimos, somos mejores cuando besamos el suelo que pisas." Dijo molesta Natasha y esta vez incluso Danvers en apoyo.

"Nunca dije que eran mejores." Dijo frunciendo el ceño. "dije tiernas."

Deadpool miraba la discusión como un juego de ping pong.

"Sabemos muy bien lo que querías decir, te desagradamos." Hablo esta vez Felicia molesta que la pantalla le recuerde continuamente sus errores.

"Está bien, piensen lo que quieran, recuerdo que yo no he hecho nada para mostrar eso, ustedes sí."

Las chicas sabiamente no dijeron nada, MJ miro la pelea con una guerra interna.

Deadpool se dejó caer en el suelo un poco mareado. Matt solo sacudió la cabeza y Sue suspiro ante las chicas.

 **En realidad, el adulto eligió lo más sabiamente posible, recordando las ropas que solían llevar de civil. Mientras las pequeñas heroínas se repartían las prendas y platicaban íntimamente, Spiderman procedió a rellenar las alacenas y la nevera, quitando el martillo de Thor de su lugar y guardándolo en uno de los cajones debido a que necesitaba ese lugar.**

Eso les recordó a todos que Peter era tenía muchas cualidades buenas, e incluso fue lo suficiente considerado hasta con los detalles más mínimos como la ropa.

 **-Peter! – oyó el grito de Jessica, lo que le hizo correr creyendo que algo había pasado, hallando solamente que todas se habían quitado sus trajes y reemplazado con ropas civiles.**

 **-Por favor, no me des ese sustos de nuevo Jessica…pensé que algo malo pasó- suspirando de alivio, pidió él.**

 **-Perdón…- murmuró con una mirada tierna Spiderwoman, siendo abrazada después.**

Jessica realmente llego a considerar tomar el desafío de Peter. Sue sonrió ante la preocupación de Spider.

 **-No es tu culpa, no lo sabías…Te gusta la ropa que compré? – acariciando su cabellera azabache, le cuestionó Spidey.**

 **-S-s-sí…- luciendo un poco roja, logró replicar la heroína inglesa.**

Jessica se sonrojo también, ganando miradas cautelosas de sus compañeras.

 **-Te sientes bien? Estás roja como un tomate, no tendrás fiebre? – apoyando sus labios en la frente de la niña, murmuró el héroe.**

Jessica ahora no pudo ocultar el hecho de que se sonrojo furiosamente frente a todos los presentes en la sala. Peter miro sorprendido a Jessica, pensó que para ella solo era una molestia.

 **Siendo traído a la realidad cuando escuchó el carraspeo de Wanda.**

 **-Ella está bien- con el ceño fruncido, masculló la pequeña gitana.**

Kamala chillo cuando noto la carita de Scarlet witch. Los demás sonrieron, la niña estaba celosa.

Wanda por otro lado se sintió rara, pero fue por la reacción de la Jessica adulta y no por la niña.

 **-Sí, solo está cansada. No es así, Jess? – Loki, con un tono burlón, dijo.**

 **-Eh? Oh, sí! Estoy cansada! – exclamó Spiderwoman, bostezando para dar más énfasis.**

"Tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo algo." Dijo Peter viendo esa escena claramente fingida.

"Tal vez las niñas te recuerdan y quizás Spiderwoman se sonrojo por que la estas mimando y a ella le gustas, Loki sabe eso y se está burlando secretamente de ella." Propuso Deadpool haciendo que todos lo miren como si estuviera loco, lo cual era. Las chicas no recordaban verdad?

Natasha palideció de nuevo cuando escucho la teoría del mercenario.

Loki entrecerró los ojos, esa teoría no puede ser cierta?

Peter, Deadpool y Johnny que se había acercado donde estaban los tipos "cool" creando una pequeña reunión alrededor de Peter, se miraron como si consideraran seriamente la teoría, "Naaaaa!" dijeron como si fuera la cosa más loca que alguien en su vida pudo haber creido.

Natasha trago.

 **-Mmh…ya veo. Miran, me imagino que deben estar agotadas con todo lo que pasó hoy. Por qué no van a dormir y mañana vamos a pasear un rato? – ofreció el adulto, tomando las bolsas vacías y cargándolas con los trajes que ellas vestían previamente, llevándoselos a un cuarto desocupado.**

 **-A pasear? – Emma cuestionó.**

 **-Sí, una plaza o un parque de diversiones, mañana pueden elegir- se oyó a Peter responder, quien regresaba con un propio juego de ropas comunes que sacó del cuarto que le habían dado pero raras veces usaba.**

"Por que raras vez la usas?" pregunto extrañada Hope al arácnido.

Peter se encogio de hombros como si nada. "No me siento bienvenido, asi que tratao de no pasar demasiado tiempo ahí." Explico sin notar como sus compañeros héroes se avergonzaban por las palabras dichas.

Hope frunció el ceño mirando a las chicas. X-23 miro confundida.

 **-No tienes que trabajar? – Laura, frunciendo su ceño, indagó.**

 **-Creo que la policía puede lidiar por unos días con los ladrones. Además, alguien tiene que cuidar de ustedes, no? – sonriendo lúdicamente, refutó él.**

MJ frunció el ceño mirando a Peter quien la miro fijamente con sus lentes blancos. MJ giro su rostro furiosa. Peter sabía que ese era uno de los problemas en su antigua relación.

 **-Somos niñas grandes! Podemos cuidarnos solas! – protestó She-Hulk, solo para ver como un serio Peter se le avecinaba.**

 **-De verdad? Y qué harían si alguien les…HACE COSQUILLAS! – gritó el arácnido, sacándole carcajadas a la pequeña de tez verde tras atacar su abdomen y cuello.**

 **-No…! No…! Basta…! Soy…soy…una…niña…! – entrecortado, logró decir Jennifer, sufriendo las cosquillas y admitiendo que era una párvula.**

Jennifer se abrazó su estómago, era una linda imagen que querrá guardar en sus recuerdos.

 **-Alguien más quiere discutir? – desafiante, comentó el tótem, solo para recibir catorce miradas temerarias.**

"Oh, Ya llegaron a la fase rebelde." Grito Deadpool golpeando a Johnny en el hombro en su dramático lamento.

Peter sonrió.

 **-AVENGERS, ATAQUEN! – lideró Carol, saltando sobre Spiderman en los colchones y atacándolo junto con las demás.**

"Súper papá!" gritaron los hijos de Sue Richards entusiasmados. Haciendo nuevamente gruñir a Richards quien maldecía a la araña en voz baja y silenciado por la habitación.

Sue suspiro recordando a un Peter cuidando de sus niños cuando visitaba el edificio.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Un adulto gruñón y quince infantes con igual actitud deambulaban entre las callejuelas de New York, atacando a uno que otro desprevenido pobre diablo que intentaba robarles o amenazarlos con una pistola o navaja, quitándoles así el dinero que llevaban hasta poder juntar lo necesario y comprar algunas hamburguesas.**

"Querías que Logan te cuidara Nat?" Bobbi Morse levanto una ceja a Natasha.

Natasha solo puso su mano en la frente suspirando.

 **-Más les vale que coman despacio porque no tenemos más dinero- el mutante con factor curativo murmuró oscuramente.**

 **-No puedes vender un órgano? Total, puedes regenerarlo…- Pym opinó mientras masticaba una hoja de lechuga con lentitud.**

Deadpool se rio. "Logan no dará ni un pelo por ustedes mocosos" dijo entre alientos. Pym fruncio el ceño.

 **-Hulk! – gritó Banner, quien trataba de controlarse bajo la mirada de Logan.**

Todos miraron a la parte de atrás esperando ver a Hulk, en vez de eso una gran puerta de metal sellada había aparecido y sin señales del ser de rabia verde.

 **-También podría venderte a ti. Dan más dinero por un niño y nadie te extrañaría con tu actitud- apuntándole con una garra, advirtió Arma X.**

 **-Hulk…- murmuró el verde ser, abatido.**

"Ya estás de nuevo Logan, a los niños no se les debe tratar asi." Sue regaño cruzándose de brazos.

Los chicos que estaban con Logan finalmente sintieron una inmensa gratitud por la mujer.

 **-Mi padre me hubiese dado un festín digno del Valhala…- se quejó el Asgardiano.**

"Niño de papá" se escuchó desde la parte posterior de la sala. Thor miro a su alrededor sin poder ver quien fue. Un Pietro se reía agachado detrás de una silla.

Wanda reconoció la voz y solo pudo sacudir la cabeza, no era uno para hablar.

 **-Y podríamos comer en mi casa, rubiecito. Pero le pegaste a una niña! – enojado, Tony aclaró.**

 **Black Bolt movió sus manos, intentando decir algo, pero desistió cuando Ben Grimm intentó quitarle la mitad de la hamburguesa que le restaba.**

La risa de medusa no se hizo esperar.

 **-Oye! Estabas distraído! – chilló The Thing.**

 **-Compórtate, ladrillo! Tenemos suerte de que no nos echen de aquí! – Johnny avisó.**

 **-Sue nos hubiese dado algo de comer…- triste, Reed comentó.**

"Como si tuvieras tiempo para comer con nosotros." Dijo oscuramente Frank, Valeria fruncio el ceño a su padre. Sue negó con la cabeza, porque se había casado con Reed?

 **-No podíamos haberle pedido ayuda a Spiderman? – Daredevil preguntó, defendiendo su comida de una ciego Cyclops.**

Jean bufo al igual que hope se rei de buena gana.

La cara de Scott parecía que tenía Excremento bajo su nariz.

 **-No! – exclamaron Luke Cage y Clint Barton.**

 **-Por qué? – Stephen quiso saber.**

"Si, por qué?" cuestiono Deadpool.

 **-No necesitamos su ayuda- el arquero, enojado, contestó al mismo tiempo que lamía el papel que envolvía su porción.**

"Como es que recuerdan quien es Spiderman, solo lo han visto una vez." Dijo confundido Ice-man.

 **-Yo creo que Spiderman es honorable- Vision opinó.**

"Ves, como hacen eso, Vision no ha tenido contacto con Spider como niño." Hablo de nuevo el mutante.

Natasha trato de ignorar la charla.

"Eso es extraño ahora que lo noto." Dijo Peter desconcertado.

Las contrapartes adultos de los jóvenes solo se encogieron de hombros, para ellos no tenía importancia.

 **-Pudo levantar el martillo de Thor- Captain America recordó.**

"Tal vez eso lo explique." Comento Natasha con tranquilidad. Peter la miro, porque estaba hablando ahora.

 **-Eso fue suerte! – enojado por perder a Mjolnir, el nórdico se hizo saber.**

 **-Lo que tú digas, ricitos de oro…- Logan murmuró con una mueca torcida.**

Una duda comenzó a entrar en las cabezas de las chicas. Y si recordaran, que pasaría, como se sentiría Peter al estar siendo manipulado. Sue en realidad comenzó a asustarse.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Exención de responsabilidad: NO soy dueño de ningún personaje o creación de Marvel.**

 **No soy dueño de la idea ni de la historia que tan amablemente Hiruzen278 me dio permiso de utilizar para esta historia, la idea original es de WM King.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Esperemos que este capítulo este a la altura de tus expectativas.**

 **LeonHeart77: Crees que esto es suficientemente pronto? Jajaja, lee este capítulo y sabrás que tan mala puede llegar a ser la situación.**

 **Hitsuzen278: Sera algo difícil gracias al gran corazón de Spider, pero las chicas tendrán un momento difícil ya verás.**

 **Tenshin Jin: Serian más largos, pero el problema es que hay que tener una continuidad rápida para no perder el hilo de la historia que están viendo.**

 **Llego lo bueno.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Capítulo 6 –Explosión**

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 **Felicia se despertó en medio de la noche al oír el zumbido de un celular que estaba en el bolsillo de un cansado Peter, quien dormía con Julia en sus brazos, lo que la hizo gruñir de furia.**

"Las pequeñas están siendo muy posesivas contigo Spiderman." Dijo Matt escuchando la narración de la voz, él no podía ver pero la historia también era contada.

Peter sonrió burlón, tenía curiosidad por el mensaje que acaba de caer, podía reconocer el tono de su celular.

Felicia frunció el ceño, ella estaba actuando muy diferente a como sería una niña. Julia se sintió extraña al ver a su contraparte en los brazos del héroe de Queens.

Natasha sostuvo el reposabrazos de su sillón dándose cuenta que es la primera vez sin la supervisión de Peter.

 **Con cuidado, y utilizando sus habilidades de hurto, logró hacerse con el teléfono pero despertando al resto de las heroínas rejuvenecidas con el brillo de la pantalla.**

"Que rayos!" grito un poco molesto, pero eran solo niñas asi que no se quejó más.

Felicia se encogió cuando el grito de Peter llego a sus oídos.

 **Rápidamente, todas se acercaron a Black Cat en sigilo con la intención de mirar el mensaje que había llegado.**

"Eso es más allá de la curiosidad." Noto magneto levantando una ceja.

"JA! Son como pequeñas novias celosas." Dijo Deadpool.

Peter miro un poco cauteloso las actitudes de las niñas.

 **-Perra…- murmuró venenosamente la peliblanca.**

"Ooooooooh!" los chicos aullaron. Las chicas miraron sorprendidas y Felicia se sintió entre desconcertada y levemente confundida.

"Rayos, que boca sucia!" hablo Ben de los cuatro fantásticos.

"Donde ha escuchado eso bajo tu supervisión." Un Kaine que apareció prácticamente de la nada junto al grupo de Peter dijo arrastrándose para no molestar a los demás tapando la pantalla.

Natasha sintió la urgencia de salir de ahí inmediatamente. Sue lo noto y trato de preguntar qué pasaba.

 **-Qué pasa? Quién es? – Medusa preguntó.**

Medusa noto su cambio de actitud inmediatamente, alertando a las demás chicas.

 **-Es un mensaje de Mary Jane…- Sue replicó con un tono poco feliz.**

MJ frunció el ceño a las niñas en la pantalla.

"Como saben quién es Mary Jane." Pregunto Peter comenzando a armar la imagen.

Sue se dio cuenta y quiso levantarse solo para darse cuenta que no pudo. Las demás chicas lo intentaron también teniendo el mismo resultado.

 **-Sigo sin saber quién es…Y por qué actúan así? – Emma Frost dijo.**

La reina blanca comenzó a sentir ansiedad sin saber por qué.

 **-Un momento, es la pelirroja que actúa en películas? – Janet cuestionó.**

"Mierda! Ellas estaban fingiendo" grito sorprendido Tony al darse cuenta. La habitación se llenó de susurros silenciosos gracias a la sala.

Sue no intento reprender al estar congelada en el sillón. Felicia tenía una gran necesidad de tapar la pantalla en este momento. Janet sintió una agitación en su pecho, le había empezado a agradar Peter, esto arruinaría todo. Jennifer no se sentía para nada fuerte, una cara de preocupación compartida con sus compañeras.

Peter miro fijamente la pantalla con una expresión en blanco.

 **-Sí…esa perra maldita- Felicia respondió con odio.**

A pesar de estar de acuerdo, Felicia hizo una mueca ante la obvia muestra de que no era una inocente niña. Janet soltó un sollozo. Loki en realidad no tenía ganas de hacer una broma.

 **-Qué dice el mensaje? – Bobbi pidió.**

Bárbara cerró los ojos al escucharse asi misma.

 **-Mmh…parece que lo extraña y quiere reunirse con él- Natasha resumió tras tomar el teléfono.**

MJ miro sorprendida, ella no podía haber escrito eso, ella había tomado la decisión correcta no?

Natasha sintió por primera vez una gran ansiedad mientras miraba a Peter.

 **-Peter tiene novia? – Loki, sin saber, habló.**

Loki se dio cuenta que a su contraparte le gustaba la araña, ella no se sintió tan sorprendida.

 **-No- unísonamente replicaron Carol, Jessica, Natasha, Felicia y Julia.**

Carol gimió lastimeramente, por supuesto ella no sería una niña inocente en todo esto. Jessica echo su cabeza hacia atrás y trato de tapar todo con su antebrazo.

 **-No? – Jennifer indagó.**

La habitación estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Peter, sintió una emoción extraña en su pecho, lo habían jugado. Ellas en verdad le estaban haciendo esto!

MJ puso su rostro entre sus manos. Esto era un desastre.

 **-Era su prometida y lo abandonó en el altar…perra- volvió a maldecir la peliblanca del numeroso grupo.**

Hope hizo una mueca, esto solo se estaba construyendo para convertirse en una bomba. Anya se mordía las uñas esperando una reacción de parte de Peter. MJ tapo sus oídos no quería escuchar esto.

 **-Es gracioso que digas eso cuando tú lo rechazaste porque solo te gusta su máscara y no Peter- Black Widow se mofó.**

"Maldita Perra!" Dijo Felicia con su rostro contorsionado en furia a la viuda negra.

Natasha trato de levantarse de nuevo sin éxito. "Cuida tu boca Puta!" rugió mortalmente la asesina al no poder ser más física. "Eres una maldita interesada, en el momento en que no era lo que querías lo abandonaste."

"Eres una para hablar, no eres más que una sanguijuela, cuando ya no lo necesitaste lo dejaste." Hablo enojada la peliblanca. Natasha gruño en furia.

 **-Y tú? Le dijiste que solo lo amabas porque tenías amnesia- Carol comentó iracunda.**

Natasha retrocedió en su sillón como si la hubieran empujado. "Quien habla, cobarde" Dijo a Carol recuperándose. Sue se sacudió al escuchar a las chicas peleando.

 **-Al menos yo no me voy al espacio y lo abandono sin avisarle- rechinando sus dientes, respondió la espía rusa.**

Carol enojada trato de usar sus poderes, pero lo único que logro era poner los pelos de punta de todos en la habitación que trataron de no llamar la atención de las féminas.

"Cállate, tú no puedes hablarme de esa forma, tú le dijiste que no lo amabas porque eres más cobarde que yo." Grito la capitana a la furiosa Natasha.

 **-Ya dejen de pelear…- trató de amainar el ambiente, Bobbi.**

Carol, Natasha y Felicia miraron a su versión adulta junto a ellas aun iracundas. Bárbara frunció el ceño en las miradas que le daban, ella no será intimidada.

 **-Todas lastimamos a Peter, vale? Quizás ahora podamos arreglar eso…- Madame Web comentó.**

Julia suspiro cuando las chicas voltearon sus rostros llenos de ira. Bobbi suspiro.

 **-Deberías de haber comenzado hace tiempo, Julia- frunciendo el ceño, Jessica dijo.**

"Tiene razón, tu debías de ayudarlo." Dijo acusatoria Jessica. Julia frunció el ceño con ira no dispuesta a darles la razón, lástima que su contraparte no pensó lo mismo.

 **-A qué te refieres con eso? – conteniendo su ira, pidió la antigua Arachne.**

 **-Podrías haber evitado todo lo malo que le pasó- Jean Grey aclaró.**

Todos miraron a Julia quien las miraba. "Que miran ustedes, son las mayormente culpables, puedo ser una perra, pero ustedes lo son también." Hablo con ira.

 **-Felicia solo quiere a Spiderman.**

Felicia resoplo furiosa mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

 **Natasha lo rechazó.**

La viuda rechino los dientes reteniendo un grito.

 **Carol lo abandonó.**

Danvers sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. Un sollozo se escuchó.

 **Wanda le dio pesadillas.**

La bruja escarlata dejo escapar un lastimero suspiro.

 **Laura quiere matarlo por capricho.**

La chica gimió.

 **Bobbi, Jennifer, Emma, Jessica y Janet solo se burlan de él a espaldas y en su cara.**

El grupo de chicas cubrió sus rostros en vergüenza, no podían ni mirar en la dirección general de Peter.

 **Julia debía de ayudarlo y solo lo ignoraba.**

Julia se tapó la boca mirando distraídamente el suelo frente a ella.

 **Medusa lo trata con indiferencia.**

"Aaah!" grito molesta la Amaquelin.

 **Jean nunca quiso relacionarse con él ya que no era un mutante. Y Loki solo le habla si tiene que pelear o pedirle algo- Sue Storm señaló a cada una de ellas mientras tomaba el celular de Peter.**

Las dos chicas miraron al suelo sin saber que hacer o sentir. Las demás chicas miraron a Sue cautelosamente.

 **-Y cómo sabes todo eso? – sorprendida y furiosa, reclamó la mutante rubia.**

Sue miro sus manos con tristeza, quizás esto arruino por completo su amistad con Peter.

 **-Él siempre va al Edificio Baxter para charlar y calmar su espíritu. Además, Peter siempre estuvo allí para apoyo moral cuando discutía con Reed o necesitaba ayuda para cuidar a Franklin y Valeria- la miembro de los Fantastic Four replicó, depositando el teléfono móvil sobre uno de los colchones.**

Las chicas la miraron, no sabían que decir, el único consuela que sentían era que ella era una mujer casada.

Peter se mantuvo en silencio escuchando la pelea, se sentía usado, como no, él había sido un buen cuidador, las había tratado como lo haría con sus hijas, y ahora esto, le estaban viendo la cara de tonto.

Johnny miro a su amigo, esto era un golpe para la araña. Vision no entendía del todo, pero supo que el engaño era demasiado para Spiderman.

"vaya, profecía auto cumplida." Dijo Deadpool dejándose caer en el suelo agotado.

 **Nadie se atrevió a hablar, decidiendo por dirigir sus miradas al castaño que dormía profundamente, demostrando cuan cansado estaba. Felicia se puso al lado de la cabeza del arácnido y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, algo que Carol y Julia imitaron con un semblante de arrepentimiento. X-23 sorprendió a todos cuando les gruñó a las demás y procedió a acurrucarse en el pecho del tótem, dejando que él la abrace protectoramente.**

Carol, Felicia y Julia miraron hacia Peter, este solo sostuvo su cabeza gacha. Ahora que todos en la habitación sabían que todas las rejuvenecidas mujeres recordaban a Spider, se sorprendieron de que Laura tratara de ser afectuosa con el arácnido.

X-23 miro anhelante al Spiderman en la habitación como si fuera esa niña en la pantalla.

Los hombres en la habitación dejaron el asombro por la pelea, a pasar al asombro por saber que la araña estuviera conectado de esa forma con todas esas mujeres. Scott estuvo feliz de que Jean no le hiciera caso, solo para decepcionarse al ver la expresión culpable en su rostro, y gruño molesto al mirar el rostro similar de Emma.

 **-Él no es tan malo…- la mini abogada verde admitió.**

Jennifer aún no se sentía preparada como para mirar hacia Peter.

 **-Yo pensé que él siempre hacía malos chistes- Wasp susurró.**

Hank se enfureció al ver el cambio de actitud.

 **-Pero me ha tratado con cuidado y no se dejó llevar por su posible resentimiento…- Spiderwoman opinó, tomándole la mano al dormido Parker.**

Clint fulmino con la mirada a la araña.

 **-Ni siquiera me insultó cuando alteré la realidad y le di pesadillas- la romaní dijo por lo bajo, mirando al afectado por su temporal locura.**

Wanda de repente se ilumino al oír eso.

 **-Él no me cae mal. De hecho, es una buena compañía- la diosa de Asgard habló.**

"Más que buena." Susurro Loki desconcertada por lo que sentía.

 **-Sé que él ha pasado por muchas desgracias y yo no hice nada para hablar con él. Soy una falla como lo fue Cassandra- Julia Carpenter proclamó avergonzada.**

Julia no movió ni un musculo.

 **Nuevamente guardaron silencio, algunas dolidas por hacerle daño a un héroe que en verdad era gentil con ellas pero solo recibía a cambio el desprecio y las burlas. Quizás fuese por el retroceso de edad que tuvieron, pero la gran mayoría no pudo contener el llanto al verlo tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo, siendo la principal Emma Frost, quien sondeó su mente y tapó su boca con espanto. Janet y Bobbi, intrigadas, cometieron el error de querer saber, pagándolos con lágrimas al enterarse que Peter, más de una vez, discutió ferozmente con sus parejas por como las trataban.**

Eso les saco de su miseria cuando escucharon eso, Peter, las defendió. Mirando hacia el arácnido notaron lo molesto que estaba. Trataron de levantarse, en verdad querían ir a pedir perdón, pero los sillones les evitaron moverse.

De todas, con gran esfuerzo y gracias al cariño sincero que poseía, Sue pudo lograr levantarse y correr frente a Peter ignorando a Deadpool y a su hermano asi como a Kaine, dejándose caer frente a él Sue lo abrazo con fuerza.

Peter se sorprendió, estaba molesto, pero Sue siempre fue un gran apoyo no podía tratarla mal aunque quisiera, pero la habitación no dejaría que se reprimiera asi que Sue grito cuando fue elevada y llevada a su sillón alejándola de Peter.

"Que! No, quiero hablar con el!" grito agitada la mujer invisible.

"Aléjate de él Sue, no te quiero cerca de él nunca más!" Grito furioso Richards solo ganándole una mirada furiosa de su esposa. Los demás solo miraban como se desarrollaba esto.

"Quiero el divorcio." Rugió en rabia también.

Eso silencio la sala completa.

' _ **De: MJ Watson**_

 _ **Hola, Peter. Mira, he estado recapacitando y me di cuenta que cometí un grave error al abandonarte. Comprendo que quieres ayudar a la gente y estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu faceta de héroe. Quieres reunirte conmigo a medianoche en mi apartamento para compartir unas copas? '**_

Las chicas se recuperaron al escuchar eso, ni locas van a dejar que Peter se reúna con Mary Jane de nuevo.

MJ miro el mensaje, tal vez eso era cierto.

 **Natasha leía una y otra vez el mensaje del celular, deseando internamente el darle un aguijonazo a la actriz por lo descarada que era ante su Peter.**

Natasha se paralizo al escuchar eso en forma de un pensamiento de ella misma. Las demás la miraron furiosas.

MJ solo pudo reprimir el grito de "Peter es mío" por el miedo que sentía hacia la asesina.

 **Ese pensamiento la congeló al percatarse que era posesiva con la araña, pudiendo únicamente soltar un suspiro de fatiga y mover sus dedos rápidamente en la pantalla táctil, para después unirse a las demás alrededor del adulto que creía que ellas no lo reconocían y eran simplemente unas niñas.**

Ahí estaba, la confirmación. Peter estaba enojado, pero no sabía cómo darlo a conocer, no podía destrozar una pared en esta habitación, asi que simplemente guardo silencio. Natasha suspiro, finalmente ya no podía negar los sentimientos que tenía por la araña.

Los demás presentes tenían las bocas entre abiertas al ver a la mortal asesina, Black Widow admitir tácitamente que gustaba de Spiderman.

 **-Qué escribiste? – curiosa, Capitan Marvel cuestionó.**

Kamala discretamente mantenía un cuaderno, escribiendo furiosamente los diálogos para su próxima historia.

 **-Nada. Solo que no moleste- contestó la pelirroja, hundiendo su cara en la espalda del arácnido y procediendo a dormir.**

' _ **De: Peter Parker**_

 _ **Lo siento, pero ya no estoy interesado en recuperar nuestra relación pasada. Ya he conocido a alguien que me acepta y no teme ayudarme en mi trabajo. Por favor, deja de comunicarte conmigo. Ya no me interesas.'**_

"Perras, eso no es lo quiere Peter." Grito furiosa. Las chicas la miraron como si fuera la peor basura del mundo y Mary Jane tuvo que sentarse Asustada sin ganas de luchar en presencia de tantos ojos.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Llevaban menos de un día en las calles y la lucían completamente arruinados. Sus trajes sucios y las caras apáticas que espantaban a la gente eran las principales características que Logan y quince niños tenían. Sus estómagos rugían con suficiente fuerza como para atemorizar a los malvivientes que pretendían robarles, situación que terminaba con el sujeto sangrando y pidiendo piedad.**

Todos los presentes no podían dignarse a hablar, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 **-Tengo hambre- otra vez se quejó Johnny Storm.**

"Hubiera sido mejor que me quedara contigo amigo." Dijo Johnny pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a Peter. Este suspiro y asintió tratando de recomponerse.

 **-No podemos ir a algún lado en particular? Estamos dando vueltas hace horas y ya es de noche- Tony protestó.**

Logan gruño, esto era una completa molestia.

 **-Hulk! – clamó Banner.**

 **-Hulk tiene razón, ya tenemos sueño- Steve comentó.**

"No recuerdo que puedas hablar hulknes." Comento Deadpool a Steve.

El capitán américo se encogió de hombros. "Te acostumbras al pasar mucho tiempo con el tipo grande."

 **-Sigo diciendo que Thor es el culpable de todo…- Pym dijo.**

Thor miro a Pym molesto.

 **-Y yo sigo pensado que los venderé a los dos al primer agente de HYDRA que encuentre por una suculenta cantidad de dólares- gruñó exasperado finalmente Wolverine.**

Sue a pesar de sentirse mal, miro con desaprobación a Logan.

 **El inhumano intentó decir algo en lenguaje de señas, pero se cansó al minuto que vio los rostro confusos de los demás.**

 **-Alguien sabe lo que dijo? – Logan interrogó.**

 **-NO- fue la unísona respuesta que consiguió.**

"Esto no quedara impune logan." Dijo Black Bolt.

 **-Si quieren, puedo intentar hablar con él- The Thing propuso, recibiendo un bufido de burla por parte del hermano de Sue Storm.**

 **-Y cómo lo harás? Si no te diste cuenta, tienes cuatro dedos en tus manos. Eres como Mickey Mouse! Incluso Hulk tiene todos sus dedos! – el rubio excéntrico exclamó.**

 **-Hulk! – gritó Banner, alzando con orgullo sus manos.**

"Eso es cruel tío Johnny." Grito Valeria a la antorcha humana quien se encogió sin saber defenderse. Ben sonrió orgulloso de la joven.

 **-Al menos intento ayudar, cabeza de fósforo…- dándole una mirada de odio a su compañero, Ben murmuró.**

 **No caminaron cinco metros más cuando un sujeto enorme con traje de rinoceronte apareció desde el interior de un banco con varias bolsas repletas de dinero, reventando paredes y puertas del establecimiento y activando las sirenas. Aleksei miró fijo a Logan y la quincena de mini héroes, debatiéndose en cuál era el mejor curso de acción a llevar a cabo, llegando a la resolución de entornar su mirada y agachar su cabeza mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a ellos con el fin de golpearlos con su cuerno.**

"Si algo de acción." Grito Deadpool.

 **-Cómo es que la araña puede tratar con esto todos los días?...Al diablo con todo. Barton, quítale la cinta a Black Bolt! – ordenó Logan con fatiga, viendo como el arquero acataba su pedido y el Inhumano hacía volar por los aires al villano, dejando en el suelo las bolsas con dinero.**

"Rayos, esto es un ultraje, no hay nada de violencia, más que pelea gatas." Dijo decepcionado el mercenario para disgusto de las chicas.

 **Viendo aquellos sacos, los héroes solo pudieron sonreír maliciosamente, dejándose llevar por el hambre y el sueño.**

Logan sonrió, esto se ponía bueno, las contrapartes adultas simplemente suspiraron, esto no iba a ser bueno para ellos.

Maria Hill frunció el ceño, tal vez estaba vigilando al fenómeno equivocado. Pensó.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Exención de responsabilidad: NO soy dueño de ningún personaje o creación de Marvel.**

 **No soy dueño de la idea ni de la historia que tan amablemente Hiruzen278 me dio permiso de utilizar para esta historia, la idea original es de WM King.**

 **Hitsuzen278: Bueno, estoy de regreso, sinceramente no sé cómo se las arreglaran las chicas ya que me voy guiando por las posibles reacciones que Peter y los demás espectadores tengan, puede haber un poco de demasiada angustia.**

 **Guest 2099: difícil de decidir, las chicas tendrán que mantenerse en suspenso hasta que Peter se decida.**

 **Tenshin Jin: sinceramente, estaba pensando en subir dos capítulos de la historia de Hitsuzen278 en el mismo cap.**

 **W.M King: Hey, pues no voy a quedarme atrás viejo, aquí vengo con otro capítulo también.**

 **Hyakki Yako: yo también, quisiera saltearme los capítulos solo para escribir esas reacciones, sin mencionar que las chicas tendrán que hacer las paces entre si ya que obviamente los insultos para las adultas no son poca cosa.**

 **Uzu: OH! Peter esta ahora un poco aturdido, cuando se recupere tal vez logan nunca vuelva a estar cerca de los niños. Y francamente no puedo esperar para escribir esas reacciones.**

 **Guest: creo que logan no se sentirá tan bien como actualmente se siente ahora.**

 **LeonHeart77: viejo, te entiendo a mí también me ha pasado, simplemente la emoción puede hacerte eso. Por cierto la historia de "Dos Arañas" será actualizada al mismo tiempo que esta asi que pásate por ahí y dime que piensas del segundo cap.**

 **Mandy305: Reed siempre ha sido una especie de idiota, en realidad estuve viendo la película de los cuatro fantásticos y silver surfer del 2007 para hacer mi historia de Dos Arañas, una buena representación de Reed. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Las emociones continuaran.**

 **The One: bueno creo que si señalamos quienes pudieron provocar esto serian, Hitsuzen, King y yo. Simplemente es el destino jajaja. Y creo que si Scott mantiene su boca cerrada lograra vivir… sí creo que morirá.**

 **Para aquellos que leen esto, capitulo dos de Dos Arañas ya está publicado.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Capítulo 7 – Calma antes de la tormenta.**

Richards apretó los dientes, su esposa lo estaba abandonando por un tipo inmaduro. Esto no se quedara asi. Mirando hacia sus hijos que simplemente parecían un poco perdidos, no parecían que llorarían por la separación de sus padres. Gruño. Todos lo ignoraron, bueno excepto Pym que le dio palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 **El sol atinó a golpear en la cara a Spiderman, quien con fuerzas renovadas se despertó descubriendo a una diminuta X-23 que se aferraba al frente de su camiseta y a las demás yendo en dirección al baño medias dormidas con toallas en sus brazos.**

Logan gruño ante la vista, ahora que sabía que no eran verdaderas niñas le molestaba que su hija anduviera tomándose tantas libertades.

 **Pausadamente, el tótem fue irguiéndose, tomando con él a la clon ya que se negaba a soltarlo a menos que quisiera convertirse en una brocheta.**

Laura se sonrojo de forma linda a pesar de su feroz ceño fruncido ante la imagen. Los demás tuvieron que mantener la boca cerrada si no querían ser ensartados en las garras de la pelinegra.

 **Laura abrió los ojos, hallándose en brazos de un Peter que preparaba diligentemente un desayuno que convertía en agua su boca, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a ver como el hombre cocinaba completamente ajeno al hecho de que ella miraba como tarareaba al son de una canción que el televisor emitía.**

Sue sonrió con melancolía, aunque sintió una punzada de celos al notar a la chica en sus brazos. Las chicas tuvieron una reacción similar aun que la de Loki fue una sonrisa traviesa mirando a X-23.

 **-Hola, Peter! – se oyó saludar a Jennifer, quien traía consigo un peine.**

 **-Buen día, Jen. Cómo amaneciste? Oh, hola a ti también Laura! – respondió el castaño, volteándose y percatándose de la pelinegra que frunció su ceño al ser vista, procediendo a removerse en su agarre hasta finalmente soltarse.**

Laura se sonrojo aún más esta vez cuando todos la miraron incluso Peter logrando lo imposible, avergonzar a la mutante feroz.

 **-Voy a bañarme…- gruñó la mutante mientras se retiraba.**

Johnny a pesar de todo tuvo que aguantarse la risa, esto era tan sorprendente como divertido. Peter lo miro frunciendo el ceño, algo extraño en su rostro aunque no pudo ser visto por su máscara.

 **-Vaya, no es una persona diurna parece- con un tono divertido, dijo Peter.**

Peter suspiro, la chica era demasiado linda como adulta y tierna como niña como para que él pueda mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a su engaño.

 **-Ya está el desayuno? – She-Hulk quiso saber, poniéndose de puntas de pie para ver a la perfección que era lo que se estaba llevando a cabo.**

"Enana" murmuro divertida Jennifer al verse como la niña en la pantalla. Esto relajo el ambiente un poco.

 **-Estoy esperando que ustedes terminen de bañarse y se sienten en la mesa. Oye, necesitas ayuda con eso? – replicó la araña con suavidad mientras alzaba a la mini heroína cuando quiso robarse un panqueque, para después indicar el peine que la niña llevaba.**

El bufido de Peter sobresalto a todos. Los villanos presentes miraron al héroe arácnido, esto lo tenían que ver. Jennifer se sonrojo levemente.

 **-Qué? Ah, sí! Puedes peinarme? –despabilándose del hecho que era transportada fácilmente por el hombre al que siempre trató mal junto al pensamiento de recibir un desayuno así todas las mañanas, logró contestar a Peter mientras era sentada en una silla y entregaba el peine.**

Jennifer se tocó el cabello distraídamente sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Las chicas la miraron.

 **Él asintió sonriente y se dedicó a tratar el largo cabello verde, saludando a cada una de las infantes que salían del baño y hacían fila con sus cepillos en mano, esperando por el turno que tácitamente solicitaron. Peter no tenía problema alguno con ella, ya que más de una vez se imaginó haciéndole esto a su propia hija, lo que dibujó una sonrisa triste en su cara sin que lo supiese pero las demás si vieron.**

La sala se volvió un alboroto, Spiderman tuvo una hija.

Sue se abrazó intentando no llorar, recordó lo destrozado que Peter estaba en ese entonces. Las demás chicas miraron sorprendidas y desconcertadas, Peter Parker perdió una hija.

Eso no podía caber en las mentes de los presentes. MJ cerró los ojos, su cara entre sus manos.

 **-Ven, Peter! Vamos a desayunar! – clamó Carol, tomando la mano del adulto y ayudándole a llevar los alimentos.**

Peter miro la escena, ahora se sentía extraño, mirándose viviendo su sueño, cuidar de una niña como su hija, hasta que recordó que solo estaban fingiendo.

 **-Tienen hambre, no? Espero que les gusten los panqueques. Por mi parte, iré a tomar una ducha y luego iremos al parque de diversiones- dijo el Parker, sirviendo las porciones y luego dirigiéndose al baño para refrescarse.**

Las imágenes se podían ver hasta donde Peter entro en el baño y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Las chicas se sonrojaron, poniendo toda su atención en la pantalla. Solo para que la escena cambie a donde las niñas antes de poder ver algo más, las chicas como Felicia y Janet gruñeron, las demás solo sintieron silenciosa decepción.

Los demás se molestaron ante tanta atención de las damas por el arácnido.

 **Cada una de ellas dedicaron los siguientes minutos a degustar el desayuno, pensando profundamente en el motivo de la súbita tristeza que abrumó el rostro del arácnido. Emma sentía incertidumbre a la hora de hablar, ya que sabía el motivo del decaimiento en el adulto, solo para compartirlo en un suave susurro a sus acompañantes, lo que las hizo conocer aún más a esa persona que se dedicarían a ayudar de ahora en más.**

Todos pudieron escuchar el susurro de la reina blanca, esta sintió aprensión.

"Que, quien te dio el derecho para leer mis pensamientos privados!" Rugió Peter furioso, eso era personal, si quería compartirlo lo haría si confiara en ellos. Emma se encogió, Scott quería gritar a la araña pero sabiamente se cayó.

"No sé qué decir, más que perdón" Emma trato de calmar sin saber por qué, ella no estaba obligada por nada a disculparse.

"Eso no la arregla todos saben ahora, eso era para mí saber y a los que confió!" replico Peter.

"Lo lamento sí!" grito aun sin saber por qué sintiéndose vulnerable frente a él.

Peter gruño iracundo sentándose de nuevo con Deadpool exageradamente miraba la discusión. Johnny y Vision le palmearon el hombro.

 **-Emma…Emma! – se oyó la voz de Spiderman, quien estaba de cuclillas al lado de la Reina Blanca, luciendo más limpio y con su corto cabello un poco húmedo.**

Todos miraron las siguientes escenas.

 **-Peter? Qué pasa? – totalmente abstraída por sus pensamientos, logró reaccionar la blonda cuando el tótem la llamó.**

Emma se mordió los labios con ansiedad mirando de vez en cuando hacia la araña, no tenía idea que le estaba pasando.

 **-Te estamos esperando para irnos. Te sientes mal? Quieres que nos quedemos? – preocupado, cuestionó la araña.**

Emma se sintió una extraña sensación al escuchar eso de los labios de Peter.

 **-No…solo estaba pensando. Vamos Peter, quiero ir al parque de diversiones! – sintiéndose culpable en el interior, pudo replicarle, sorprendiéndose cuando él la tomó por debajo de sus brazos y la alzó.**

Peter apretó los dientes, lo estaban viendo la cara de idiota. Emma por otro lado sostuvo su mano sobre su pecho, "culpa" susurro para sí misma, esta vez, la habitación le dio privacidad.

 **-Lo que usted pida, su majestad. Aunque no creo que puedas subirte a varias máquinas con tu estatura…- con un tono burlón, dijo el Parker, ganándose un bufido y un puñetazo en el pecho, lo que le hizo reir.**

Emma sonrió, ahora se sentía extrañamente culpable y feliz, a pesar de la pelea con el Peter presente. Sin embargo eso provocó malestar en las demás chicas y enojo en un ciclope. Los x-men y sus enemigos solo pudieron recoger sus mandíbulas al presenciar eso.

Peter miro la pantalla.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Ronquidos graves despertaron al mutante con factor curativo, hallándose al costado de una enorme cama, cerca de caerse por causa de la montaña de niños que ocupaban el resto del extenso mueble. Recordaba haber utilizado el dinero para alquilar una habitación de hotel y comprar toda la comida que tenían, ignorando las miradas que los empleados le daban gracias a un mini Hulk rabioso y un quejoso Thor que se moría de ganas de utilizar su sartén.**

Loki bufo a Thor que fulminaba a todo aquel que lo miraba.

"Al menos Logan Hizo algo bien por fin." Comento Stark.

"Agradece que no te vendí" replico Logan.

"Creo que eso hubiera sido misericordioso." Dijo Black bolt.

"Un momento como es que puedes hablar sin destruir el lugar." Dijo sorprendido Johnny. Todos inmediatamente lo notaron, como rayos no se dieron cuenta. Incluso medusa miro confundida, no le había prestado atención desde que llegaron.

Boltagon se encogió de hombros. "Ya que la habitación evita que usemos nuestros poderes a voluntad, trato de aprovechar el momento mientras puedo." Dijo mirando como si no importara.

Los demás solo tuvieron que aceptar eso.

 **-Mocosos, despierten- llamó Logan, empujando a un desmayado Luke Cage, quien le arrojó un puñetazo directamente a su entrepierna.**

 **-Mgh…- gimió el infante, mientras fruncía el ceño y se removía en su lugar, pateando la cara de Mr. Fantastic en el proceso.**

La sala no pudo evitarlo las risas resonaron en toda la habitación.

"Eso es tan satisfactorio de ver." Comento Scott. Solo para tragar duro cuando logan lo miro con sus garras fuera y pasándolas lentamente cerca de su garganta.

 **Recuperándose de su percance tras algunos minutos, Logan se puso de pie nuevamente con furia abarcando cada milímetro de su ser, liberando sus garras de Adamantium con la intención de lastimarlos. Luego de repensarlo minuciosamente, retrajo sus extensiones metálicas y formó una mueca maliciosa mientras veía a las versiones infantiles de los héroes. Sus manos agarraron el borde del colchón, para inmediatamente aventarlo y hacer caer la montaña de niños al piso, formando una abstracta masa uniforme compuesta de piernas, brazos y quejidos.**

La sala no se había detenido de reír, pero al ver eso algunos tuvieron que sostenerse en sus sillones para no caer. Ahora que todos sabían que no eran niños de verdad era más gracioso que cruel.

 **-Qué! Dónde! – Clint gritó desorientado.**

 **-Hulk! – Banner exclamó, tomando a un somnoliento Daredevil listo para arrojárselo a su atacante.**

Matt hizo una mueca, ya podía imaginarse en esa posición.

 **-Aire! Aire! – Johnny Storm pidió desesperado al hallarse debajo de todos.**

"Moriré" dijo Johnny.

"como una torta humana." Termino Ben riéndose. John frunció el ceño.

 **-No siento mis piernas, no las siento! – Iron Man se quejó mientras golpeaba las piernas de Vision.**

"idiota" declaro Richards. Tony lo miro queriendo decir algo, pero se lo guardo.

 **-Esta es la cama más dura en la que he dormido- Cyclops murmuró, sin saber que estaba encima de Ben Grimm.**

Esta vez fue el turno de John de reírse de ben que solo se masajeo la cabeza.

 **-Alguien me rasca la nariz!? Siento comezón y no puedo encontrar mis manos! – Dr. Strange clamó ansioso.**

Strange negó con la cabeza.

 **La ceja derecha de Logan comenzó a temblar de a poco, haciéndole gruñir al aturdirse con tantas quejas provenientes de agudas voces.**

 **-SILENCIO! – fatigado, ordenó el longevo mutante, provocando que la quincena de párvulos se separen y pongan firmes delante de él.**

Los chicos con logan fruncieron el ceño, como es que obedecían al tipo.

 **-Por qué presiento que alguien de nosotros le hizo algo para que esté enfadado? – Steve Rogers murmuró suavemente, solo para callarse cuando Wolverine le miró.**

 **-Veo que se han despertado renovados…Perfecto, porque deberemos caminar de nuevo por la ciudad ya que no tenemos más dinero- el mutante dijo a nadie en particular.**

"Que?, pero si era bastante." Dijo Luke, los demás asintieron.

 **-Cómo que ya no tenemos!? – exclamó Tony Stark, viendo su alrededor posteriormente y hallar bolsas de comida por doquier.**

 **-Agradéceselo a Hulk y…- comenzó a decir el adulto.**

 **-Hulk? – Banner interrumpió, señalándose.**

 **-Sí, tú y ricitos de oro fueron quienes devoraron toda la comida del minibar, y cuando esta se terminó, tuvimos que pedir por teléfono- explicó el X-men, silenciando al infante de piel verde y gruñéndole al Asgardiano cuando este quiso quejarse.**

"Bien creo que tengo mi respuesta." Comento Luke.

 **-En serio ya estamos pobres de nuevo? – Vision cuestionó.**

 **-Crees que bromeo, cafetera andante? Incluso tú comiste! – gritó Logan, encargándose de ponerle una nueva cinta en la boca al pequeño Inhumano, ajustar la venda en los ojos de Cyclops y hacer que Dr. Strange cubriese sus mano con los mitones.**

Vision frunció el ceño.

 **-Debe de haber quedado algo por aquí! Sólo déjenme buscar un rato! – Hawkeye objetó, revolviendo entre la basura.**

Clint se tapó la cara ante las acciones de su yo joven.

 **-No hay nada? – Luke Cage indagó.**

 **-Nada…nadita…otra vez estamos secos…de seguro que Spiderman nos pasó su mala suerte…- triste, sollozó el mini agente de SHIELD.**

Peter levanto su cabeza al escuchar eso, sonrió, a pesar del engaño de las niñas se podía ver que no había nada malo, por el momento esa afirmación era verdad. Las chicas miraron a Peter sonriendo, parece que su mala suerte era un verdadero problema para él, tal vez podrían ayudar.

 **-Lo ves? Ahora mejor larguémonos de acá antes de que servicio a la habitación nos eche a la fuerza cuando sepan que no tenemos más dinero para gastar en ellos- declaró el adulto a cargo, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y dejando que uno a uno de los niños salga, siguiéndolos mientras pensaba en alguna forma de hacer dinero, sonriendo maliciosamente al final.**

"Logan a pesar de que no son verdaderos niños, no hagas una estupidez." Pidió Charles.

Logan se encogió de hombros, no podía prometer nada, ese todavía no era él. Las contrapartes de los niños se estremecieron sin saber por qué.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Exención de responsabilidad: NO soy dueño de ningún personaje o creación de Marvel.**

 **No soy dueño de la idea ni de la historia que tan amablemente Hiruzen278 me dio permiso de utilizar para esta historia, la idea original es de WM King.**

 **Hitsuzen278: Uf! Hermano si nuestras figuras maternas son aterradoras habiendo criado a alguien como nosotros, como será la figura materna de un Superhéroe.**

 **Guest: gracias.**

 **W.M King: si la familia siempre es el mayor obstáculo jajaja. Y si publicas algo por ahí paso. A mí me encantan estas cosas de reacciones, asi que espero leer lo que escribes.**

 **Hyakki Yako: las cosas que hace logan darán mucho de qué hablar en el futuro, pero por el momento la cosa todavía está verde. Y aquí estoy de vuelta, veamos qué les parece este cap.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: eso es, vamos lento pero seguro hacia lo más bueno.**

 **darthwolf: créeme, estaba pensando en publicar capítulos en los que no hay reacciones, pero me abstendré solo para poder llegar a los capítulos más jugosos.**

 **Tenshin Jin: lo hare, pero dependerá del tiempo con el que cuente, por ahora seguiré a este ritmo.**

 **Mandy305: si Emma se siente confundida por los nuevos sentimientos, sin mencionar la bomba, auque nadie sabe el verdadero impacto de este secreto revelado aun. Para saber cómo ocurren las cosas se debe explicar en la historia de Hitsuzen para que no meta información sin fundamente. Y LAS CHICAS MUTANTES PORNTO SERAN ILUMINADAS.**

 **Guest: es un misterio de la vida.**

 **kakaroto22: Gracias y aquí esta uno nuevo.**

 **Diego: aquí está el capítulo.**

 **ElRuperto: gracias, aquí vengo a continuar.**

 **Guest: para todos los invitados, aquí está el nuevo cap, comenten y déjenme leer sus comentarios.**

 **NOTA: Actualización de "Dos Arañas" después este mismo día. Sorpresa especial para algunos que comentaron la historia.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Capítulo 8 – Calma antes de la tormenta 1.**

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 **Los chillidos alegres de niñas girando en calesitas eran audibles para Peter, quien vigilaba atentamente desde cierta distancia, encargándose de sostener en brazos a Wanda ya que se había mareado luego de participar en una desenfrenada ronda de autos chocadores, sufriendo a manos de las demás heroínas.**

Wanda se sintió bastante extraña con los que ha estado viendo, pero si se ponía a pensarlo desde la perspectiva de su contraparte, Spider estaba mostrándoles un amor muy sincero e inocente, es imposible que las niñas con mentes adultas no se sintieran atraídas por algo como eso, inclusa las chicas que piensan que tal rasgo es ingenuo o débil.

 **-Quieres darle una oportunidad al carrusel? – mirando fijamente a la rejuvenecida chica, cuestionó el Parker.**

 **-Mmh…no sé…- dudosa, replicó Scarlet Witch, reposando su frente en el cuello del adulto.**

 **-Segura? Mira ese corcel blanco, iría muy bien contigo. Te verías como una princesa, además de no marearte como minutos atrás- suavemente le comentó el castaño, acariciando gentilmente a la mutante en la cabeza.**

Y ahí estaba, otra vez esa extraña sensación de anhelo, de querer ser la chica que esta siendo tratada de esa manera. Wanda empezó a comprender que lo que sea que su contraparte está sintiendo, ella, en todas sus capacidades está queriendo experimentar también. Mirando hacia Spiderman Wanda suspiro. Ella no era la única sin embargo, sus compañeras tenían expresiones extrañas.

 **La hija de Magneto lo miró a los ojos por un instante, debatiéndose internamente para finalmente rendirse ante la voluntad de Spiderman y asentir con la cabeza. Se contagió de la felicidad que el adulto irradió, por lo que corrió hasta el juego y se subió al caballo anteriormente señalado, disfrutando del momento de paz que obtuvo con todo el problema que Kang provocó al transformarlas en infantes. Nunca, ninguna de ellas, pensó que algún día pasarían por esta situación y mucho menos tener que tratar con una versión que solo algunas conocían de Spiderman.**

Esta vez en una muestra de culpa y vulnerabilidad Natasha se abrazó asi misma mirando con tristeza sus piernas, sumida en sus pensamientos revivió sus recuerdos con la araña. El beso que compartieron, la forma en que Peter la había besado, con una felicidad incrédula, suspirando Natasha sintió que esa chica estaba muy presente en ella en este momento, culpándola por negarle su felicidad, la ironía era que ella era la misma persona y solo hasta ahora lo entendía, ella misma se saboteo. Quería reír amargamente, pero había personas a su alrededor.

 **-Se te pasó el mareo? Lúdicamente cuestionó Loki a la mutante romaní.**

Loki sonrió a Scarlet witch.

 **-No gracias a ti, bruja- frunciendo el ceño, replicó Wanda mientras su caballo daba una larga carrera contra la de la diosa.**

Loki sonrió aún más al escuchar eso.

 **-Oye, no es mi culpa que seas tan inútil a la hora de manejar un auto chocador- alzando sus manos, declaró la diosa, aun manteniendo su mueca sardónica.**

Wanda chasqueo la lengua cruzándose de brazos sin mirar a Loki.

 **-Agradece que no puedo usar mis poderes, porque si no…- enseñándole un puño de forma convincente, comenzó a decir Scarlet Witch.**

 **-Pueden dejar de pelear? Peter las oirá- sacando la cabeza a través de la ventanilla de una carroza, Natasha les pidió.**

"Creo que ya escuche." Comento inexpresivo Peter. Realmente estaba enojado, pero siempre y cuando lo engañaran para hacer algo parecido como revelar su verdadero rostro seria civilizado e incluso podría perdonarlas… con el tiempo.

 **-Sí! Dejen de discutir! – Jessica exclamó, asomándose por encima de la espía pelirroja.**

 **-Yo no empecé! Fue ella quien…Qué está haciendo Laura? – la mutante de poderes caóticos dio inicio a su protesta, solo para detenerse cuando vio a X-23 intentar alcanzar una argolla sin salir de la montura de su caballo.**

 **-El encargado dijo que quien la obtuviese, tendría una vuelta gratis. Parece que la hija de Logan lo tomó como un reto- la reina Inhumana explicó, mientras Julia y Sue asentían al saber ese hecho tras llevar a sus respectivos hijos tiempo atrás a un parque de diversiones.**

 **-Y por qué nosotras no hacemos lo mismo? Digo, después de todo somos niñas de nuevo…- la rejuvenecida heroína afectada por los rayos gamma preguntó, intentando aprovechar su altura mayor para tomar el aro pero fallando.**

Las chicas sonrieron, era un bonito pensamiento, preocuparse solo por ser niñas sería muy agradable.

 **Apenas dijo eso, todas la imitaron, divirtiendo a Peter quien veía a quince mini mujeres que olvidaban divertirse para competir a ser la triunfadora en hacerse con el objeto que les brindaría un juego más. Tras varios intentos frustrados, tuvieron que reagruparse con el adulto a cargo que amainó el ambiente depresivo con algodones de azúcar que terminó por ponerlas más enérgicas, revoloteando de juego en juego mientras eran perseguidas por Peter, quien tomaba muy en serio su papel como protector.**

Mary Jane observo todo con el ceño fruncido, esas chicas la sacaron de la imagen y Peter ni siguiera lo sabía. Era tan molesto. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez podría usar eso a su favor.

Sue sonrió feliz, no sabía cómo no había tomado más enserio la cercanía que compartía con Peter, tal vez todo esto nunca hubiera pasado, y no tendría que ver como un montón de pequeñas adultas toman la atención de Peter.

Los villanos presentes que no eran chicas en realidad se estaban aburriendo, vera un héroes ser todo responsable y eso, no era para ellos.

 **-Por qué esa cara, Carol? – agachándose a la altura de Captain Marvel, el tótem preguntó al mismo tiempo que veía como ella se enojaba frente al puesto de tiro al blanco.**

 **-No puedo derribar ningún peluche…esta arma no sirve- clamó la piloto de la fuerza aérea, mirando con furia al rifle que disparaba corchos, sorprendiéndose cuando Spiderman tomó el arma de sus manos.**

 **El arácnido no se sentía muy a gusto sosteniendo una copia de un arma de fuego, pero luego de respirar profundamente, enfocó su mente con un propósito simple. Dándose cuenta que las demás chicas se habían parado a su lado, entregó un billete al dueño del puesto, quien arrogante sonrió y preparó el arma, lista para ser disparada.**

"Okey, es solo yo o esto se siente extremadamente extraño y un poco mal." Comento Tony parpadeando al ver a Peter Parker, el Spiderman sosteniendo un replica de un arma. Todos asintieron, ver a este héroe con un arma en realidad era bastante desconcertante, aunque dicha arma fuera un juguete la imagen era extraña.

Carol a pesar de estar un poco desconcertada frunció el ceño.

 **-Tiene tres oportunidades, señor. Si tiene suerte, quizás consiga ese peluche que su hija falló en obtener. A lo mejor también logre algo para sus amigas- altanero proclamó el puestero, irritando al castaño.**

Sue gruño, ese hombre de seguro era un estafador.

 **-Si el muñeco de felpa toca el suelo es mío, no? – quiso saber la araña, viendo los estantes repletos de juguetes.**

 **-Así es, señor- sonriendo con sus dientes amarillos de tanto fumar, dijo el hombre de la feria.**

 **-Entonces necesito un solo tiro-**

"EH!, me gustaría verlo intentarlo." Se burló Clint obteniendo miradas condescendientes de otros más. Jessica, y las chicas fruncieron el ceño, a pesar de no saber nada de la habilidad de tiro de Peter con armas, sabía muy bien que tirar redes mientras se balanceaba y las usaba contra enemigos sin siquiera mirar era algo mucho más difícil que apuntar y disparar como obviamente todos hacen.

 **Serio se expresó el héroe, quien en lugar de dispararle a un oso de felpa, le atinó a un tornillo flojo.**

Carol abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Clint se tragó las palabras patéticamente. Los demás miraron parpadeando, eso era genial, tenían que dárselo. Algunos podrían hacer lo mismo, pero nunca lo hubieran pensado, era algo que solo Spider haría. Las chicas por otro lado sonrieron, en un sentimiento extraño de sorpresa, asombro y aprecio.

 **Lo que pasó a continuación, dejó con la boca abierta al dueño del puesto, a las niñas y a varios testigos que pasaban por allí. El tornillo se zafó de su lugar, cayéndose al suelo y desestabilizando el precario soporte que brindaba al estante, lo que hizo que este se soltase e hiciese caer todos los juguetes que sostenía, así como también los que estaban abajo por simple inercia de la situación.**

Carol miro a Peter presente tragando saliva, no va a negar que el atractivo de Peter no acaba de aumentar a un nivel más.

Jessica, Natasha, Felicia y Bobbi tuvieron una reacción muy similar a Carol.

 **-Vaya, creo que tuve suerte. Todos están tocando el suelo con solo un tiro mío. Me los podría dar ahora? – con un semblante inocente, habló Peter al mismo tiempo que bajaba el rifle.**

Sue sonrió, como quisiera estar presente en ese momento. Bueno, presente como una adulta. Loki no pudo evitarlo girando hacia Peter lanzo un beso en su dirección, verlo de esta forma la hizo más tranquila con su creciente atracción por el arácnido.

Peter levanto una ceja ante Loki sin notar el ceño fruncido de Mary Jane y las demás chicas a las acciones de Loki.

 **Intentó balbucear alguna incoherencia el extraño, para luego resignarse y comenzar a meter todos los peluches en una bolsa, dándoselos al Parker mientras mascullaba maldiciones y cerraba por completo el puesto.**

"Si!, asi se hace Peter, muéstrale a ese hombre!" grito emocionada Valeria con Frank sonriendo con suficiencia en la pantalla como si fuera un orgullo para él.

Sue en realidad no pudo evitar imaginarse que ellos lo hacían en apoyo a su "Padre", ni siquiera le paso por la mente que Reed echaba humo en la tercera fila.

 **-Bueno, Carol…creo que ahora este oso es tuy…Carol? Oye, Carol…Qué te pasa? – al ver como la mini rubia no reaccionaba más allá de mirarlo como si fuese un nuevo dios, cuestionó el adulto.**

Peter no pudo evitarlo, él se rio divertido ante la carita de Carol. Sacando a Carol de su estupor y sorprendiendo a las chicas.

 **-Wow…- fue todo lo que dijo la blonda, junto a Jessica, Bobbi, Felicia y Natasha, quien alguna vez utilizaron armas de fuego.**

Las chicas se sonrojaron por su contraparte, la más grande sorpresa fue que las chicas parecían sonrojarse por la atención de Peter sobre ellas que por vergüenza. Ver a Natasha sonrojada por Peter en realidad comenzaba a asentarse en las mentes de los presentes.

 **-Vengan, hay que ir a la mansión. Se está haciendo tarde y tienen que comer para que crezcan fuertes- tras salir de un momento incómodo, dejó en claro Peter, cargando la bolsa en una mano y en el otro brazo llevando a una aún atónita Captain Marvel.**

Un sonrojo de Carol era lo único a lo que Peter miro después de reírse.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **-Por qué estamos aquí de nuevo? – Reed preguntó curioso al ver el ala destruida de la Mansión Avenger.**

"Regresamos!" grito Johnny alegre pensando que se quedarían con Spiderman por fin.

 **-venimos a pedirle ayuda a Spiderman? – el pequeño niño sin miedo quiso saber.**

Que ingenuos pensaron todos, incluso Matt.

 **-Espero que no- masculló un mini Thor.**

Loki bufo.

 **-Sigues enojado por lo del martillo? – con un tono lúdico, dijo Pym.**

Thor bufo molesto, nunca lo iban a dejar vivir esto.

 **-O porque defendió a Loki? – Stephen aportó.**

Loki sonrió más ampliamente, se sentía tan bien que lo sigan mencionando.

 **-Ya dejen tranquilo a ricitos de oro, no vinimos por ayuda de Spidey- Logan gruñó, golpeando en la nuca al Asgardiano que pretendía utilizar su sartén en el reducido hechicero y científico.**

 **-Entonces qué hacemos acá? – completamente perdido, realizó su interrogante un pequeño Steve.**

 **-He hallado una nueva forma de obtener dinero sin tener que recurrir a un trabajo- con un semblante orgulloso que incomodó a los infantes, contestó Logan.**

Steve se cruzó de brazos. "Sera mejor que no sea algo ilegal James."

Los demás bufaron, como si logan haría algo bajo la ley.

 **-Nos vas a vender, cierto? – temeroso, Barton dijo.**

Clint gruño.

 **-Hulk!? – el niño verde exclamó, alzando su cabeza tras entretenerse al intentar unir trozos de la pared destruida.**

 **-Lo sabía! – Scott Summers señaló acusatoriamente al mutante adulto.**

 **-Debimos quedarnos con las niñas…- deprimido, murmuró Vision.**

 **-Deben de pasarla genial con Spiderman- Johnny se quejó.**

Las chicas sonrieron entre sí, era cierto, estar con Spider era lo mejor, a pesar que su Spider presente estaba enojado con ellas.

Johnny gimió en sufrimiento.

 **-YA BASTA! – gritó el adulto, amenazándolos al enseñarles las garras de su brazo izquierdo, lo que tranquilizó a todos.**

 **Asintiendo con la cabeza satisfecho, Arma X procedió a continuar con su búsqueda entre los escombros de la cocina, provocando cacofonías metálicas que intrigó a los pequeños. Dichos niños, se acercaron en silencio para ver que era lo que pasaba, descubriendo un cúmulo de ollas y cacerolas.**

 **Lo suficiente como para que cada uno de ellos tuviese una.**

 **Y también lo suficiente como para que los pequeños empezasen a formular cientos de situaciones en donde implicasen dichos objetos.**

Peter suspiro, realmente no quería saber que estaba pensando hacer Logan, realmente no quería saber.

"Eso no se ve bueno para nosotros." Dijo Ben.

 **-Nos va a cortar chiquititos con sus garras y nos cocinará! NOOOO! – dramático, chilló Johnny Storm, abrazándo a un pequeño The Thing.**

La sala bufo.

 **-Suéltame, cabeza de fósforo. A mí no me puede hacer nada, no ves que soy una roca? – hastiado por la actitud del rubia, Ben intentó quitárselo de encima.**

"SI, sálvate, déjanos morir." Dijo Johnny con fingido dolor.

 **-Entonces te venderá a una obra de construcción para que te utilicen como pared! No puedes ver que es malo!? – le dijo la Antorcha Humana, con su labio inferior temblando mientras lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.**

Ben rodo los ojos.

"Johnny te ves tan lindo." Arrullo Sue haciendo que Johnny gimiera.

"Me estas avergonzando hermana." Gruño el rubio.

"Si, el solo se las puede arreglar para lograrlo." Se burló ben.

 **-HULK! – gritó Banner al oír lo que el rejuvenecido miembro de los Fantastic Four comentó, volviendo a alzar a Matt Murdock listo para usarlo como defensa.**

Matt mantuvo su cara impasible, excepto la ceja izquierda que temblaba con irritación. La sala mantuvo sus risas silenciosas.

 **-Hulk, suelta a Daredevil ahora! Harás que vomite sobre todos nosotros! – Steve Rogers pidió.**

 **-Te obligaré a limpiar toda mi mansión si eso llega a pasar! – Tony reclamó.**

Tony suspiro, suerte que esto está en el futuro.

 **El rey Inhumano quiso decir algo, pero al ver que nadie en realidad entendía el lenguaje de señas, se decidió finalmente por saltarle encima al joven de piel verde. Actitud que fue imitada rápidamente por todos los demás, olvidando lo que el hermano de Sue Storm dijo en un principio y el gruñido que provocaron en Logan.**

"Bien, ellos si son simplemente niños con vagos recuerdos de sus yo anteriores." Dijo Anya.

Logan gruño.

 **-Ahora estoy pensando seriamente en venderlos como alimento balanceado…- murmuró por lo bajo el mutante, solo para suspirar cansado y tomar a cada uno de los diminutos héroes por el cuello, entregándoles una olla.**

 **-Qué hacemos con esto? – confundido, Pym indagó.**

 **-Póntelo en la cabeza, ahora nos dedicaremos a ganar dinero…o mejor dicho, ustedes conseguirán el dinero- con una mueca torcida, habló Wolverine.**

"Logan!" grito Sue sorprendida y sorprendentemente acompañando su grito, un regaño de Peter.

"Cuidado Logan." Dijo Peter seriamente. Le podían caer mal algunos de ellos, pero tampoco quería que les pasara nada malo, el conocia a Logan, podría llegar a ser muy áspero a veces.

Logan se encogió de hombros, no era la primera vez que había ido en contra de Peter después de años de amistad con el arácnido.

 **-Acaso no es ilegal el trabajo infantil? – Vision susurró.**

La sala realmente había quedado en silencio ante la implicación.

 **-Cállate o te vendo como repuesto electrónico! – exclamó Arma X, volviendo a abandonar la zona destruida, rumbo a un destino desconocido para los pequeños.**

"Logan, será mejor que pienses muy bien en tus acciones futuras." Gruño molesta y un poco preocupada la rubia fantástica.

"Sera mejor que no te pases de la raya Logan, sabes muy bien que a veces te dejas llevar." Hablo Peter con seriedad sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

"Me conoces araña, pero realmente no tengo el control en lo que vemos." Gruño Logan sabiendo que pronto necesitaría más energías.

Sue y Peter lo miraron, luego se miraron y aunque Peter estaba enojado con ella tuvo que suavizarse un poco. Sue sonrió débilmente sorprendiéndose cuando Peter le dio una pequeña sonrisa provocando los celos involuntarios y sorpresivos en los pechos de las chicas de la primera fila, incluyendo a Mary Jane.

Reed apretó el puño con enojo. Los poderes elásticos provocaron que su rostro se contorsione en una fea imagen.

Valeria y Frank por otro lado se miraron con complicidad. Comunicándose sin palabras, los hijos fantásticos se propusieron obtener un nuevo papá.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Exención de responsabilidad: NO soy dueño de ningún personaje o creación de Marvel.**

 **No soy dueño de la idea ni de la historia que tan amablemente Hiruzen278 me dio permiso de utilizar para esta historia, la idea original es de WM King.**

 **Hyakki Yako: si bueno mi tiempo libre lo tengo dentro de la semana asi que es un poco difícil que publique un vienes, sábado o domingo. Y si hay mucha vergüenza que se acerca.**

 **Hitsuzen278: aquí está el segundo cap de este día. Desde ahora le pondré un poco de más atención a los cap con contenido como estos por eso la tardanza. Problemas de gramática corregidos y si este cap me costó un poco pero aquí está más logan despreocupado y más drama jaja.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Capítulo 9 –Calma antes de la tormenta 2**

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 **Se detuvieron repetidas veces en el trayecto de regreso a la mansión, principalmente para ver lo que exponían las casas de ropa. Wanda, Janet, Jennifer y Emma eran las principales en pegar sus caritas al vidrio, mientras que Medusa y Jean observaban un tanto más correctas, es decir sin la necesidad de empañar el cristal.**

Peter se rio tan fuerte que a pesar de la sorpresa de ver a Spiderman feliz de nuevo, las chicas fulminaron con la mirada a Spider. Los demás resistieron sus risas aunque algunos fallaron miserablemente.

 **Loki y X-23 se detenían ante las jugueterías, aunque solo por curiosidad. Mientras que Sue y Julia lo hacían pensando en sus hijos. Peter frenaba su paso pacientemente, aguardando a que ellas finalizasen, meciendo en su brazo a una catatónica Carol que aún mordía la oreja del oso de felpa que le había entregado.**

Carol negó con la cabeza, esto era tan vergonzoso. Loki miro a su yo pequeña, su curiosidad infantil era extraño de ver.

 **El resto, por su parte, estaban ensimismadas con los recuerdos vivos que tenían respecto a la forma en que Spiderman usó el rifle en el parque de diversiones, llevándolas a pensar en el motivo por que no sabían que él era capaz de disparar tan efectivamente.**

Sue bufo, como si se tomaran el tiempo en conocerlo.

 **Luego de interminables minutos rondando en la zona comercial, el castaño pudo hacer que todas las rejuvenecidas mujeres se sentasen en la sala y eligiesen entre los distintos premios que obtuvo del prepotente propietario del local de tiro al blanco.**

 **-Podemos elegir el que sea? – Jean cuestionó, viendo un peluche con forma de león.**

Jean sonrió. En realidad estaba en conflicto, ella podía imaginar fácilmente una relación con Spider, pero ella ya estaba tomada. Era tan frustrante.

 **-Mientras no se peleen, por mí está bien. Jueguen tranquilas, yo iré a prepararles algo para comer, seguro que tienen hambre…- dijo el tótem, agachándose a la misma altura que la pelirroja para sonreírle y besar su frente.**

Un sonrojo se arrastró desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas causando que Scott se mordiera la lengua en su enojo y provocando la mirada furiosa de las chicas, incluso de la alegre Anya.

 **Retirándose posteriormente sin llegar a ver las miradas de odio que Felicia y Natasha hicieron.**

Las mencionadas simplemente se cruzaron de brazos en una muestra infantil de molestia.

 **Apenas el adulto se perdió en la sección de la cocina, Carol salió de su confusión y se percató que estaba de nuevo en la sede de los Avengers, por lo que sacudió su cabeza para diversión de Jessica y soltó la gran duda que la carcomía.**

 **-Desde cuándo Peter sabe usar un arma? Y por qué nos enteramos recién?! – clamó, en un tono moderado, la blonda.**

Eso llamo la atención de todos los presentes. Natasha olvido sus celos al escuchar eso.

 **-No eres la única que está sorprendida…- Natasha replicó, aún asombrada por la efectividad que el héroe arácnido tuvo.**

Natasha suspiro, ella es tan ignorante con respecto al Parker.

 **-Seguro que alguien de aquí le enseño, o no? – Bobbi formuló su sentencia, mirando a las demás que negaron fervientemente con la cabeza.**

"Como si le dieran la hora del día alguna vez." Gruño molesto Johnny quien había tenido una cierta exposición a los problemas de su amigo. Las chicas apartaron la mirada, no dispuestas a objetar.

 **-En serio? Nadie le enseñó cómo disparar? Entonces cómo es posible que sepa incluso donde hacerlo para ganar todo esto? – la pequeña Spiderwoman reclamó, señalando la parva de juguetes que Laura examinaba para hallar el suyo.**

X-23 inmediatamente noto un muñeco de Spiderman en medio y gimió queriendo que su contraparte lo agarrara antes que las demás.

 **-A lo mejor, tanto utilizar sus lanza redes le fueron de utilidad. Admitámoslo, de qué otra manera sería capaz de acertarle a edificios que están a varios metros de distancia u objetos inalcanzables? –dio su opinión la peliblanca, luego de golpear en el brazo a la mutante de cabellos rojizos en clara señal de celos.**

"Por qué tan agresiva." Dijo jean antes de que pudiera detenerse. Alarmada se tapó la boca mirando hacia Scott. Scott la miro molesto. Felicia por otro lado gruño.

"Ya tienes novio asi que retrocede." Dijo ente dientes.

Mirando ala peliblanca, la miro con suficiencia. "No sé por qué estas molesta entonces." Dijo ignorando su conflicto interno. Felicia sonrió ignorándola, sabiendo que ella no podrá hacer un movimiento en Peter sin hacer un escándalo. Jean entrecerró los ojos al ver que no hubo regreso.

 **-Esa es buena lógica…y por qué me pegaste? – se quejó Jean, amamantando su extremidad derecha.**

Jean y Felicia se miraron, jean ignorando las miradas molestas de las demás.

 **-Porque Peter te besó a ti y no a mí…- tras negarse por varios segundos, se dignó a responder la ladrona temática de gato.**

"Ahora resulta que le gusta Peter Parker, eso es nuevo." Dijo con una mueca molesta Peter causando que Felicia bajara la cabeza culpable.

 **-Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo estoy en pareja con Scott! – intentó dejar en claro la portadora de la fuerza cósmica.**

"será mejor que asi se mantenga." Dijo Felicia mirándola. Scott sonrió, justo para después ponerse blanco al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Emma inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos. Mirando hacia Scott y luego Jean. La comprensión llego inmediatamente.

"que mierda Summers!" Grito enojada. Scott prácticamente se retorció en su sillón queriendo huir.

"Que te pasa?" frunció el ceño jean.

"Que me pasa? Yo estoy saliendo con ese imbécil." Grito indignada a la pelirroja. Jean abrió los ojos mirando a Scott que se retorcía. Sintiendo la furia crecer en su interior la habitación comenzó a calentarse junto con una presión fuerte.

 **-Pensé que Emma estaba con Cyclops…- Laura susurró.**

Jean se retorció en su sillón queriendo levantarse. "Te voy a matar perra, y tu Scott no te salvaras, cuando te ponga las manos encima morirás quemado lentamente!" Rugió al no poder moverse.

Emma intentando lo mismo trato de levantarse sin éxito. "Inténtalo maldita yo seré la que tenga el placer de matar a los dos!"

"Chicas cálmense." Dijo Sue tratando de calmarlas.

"Mierda vamos a morir si nos quedamos aquí." Dijo Clint en pánico.

Peter miro la escena con un ceño fruncido sin preocuparse por el poder liberado en la sala. Al ver que nadie tenía éxito en calmar a las chicas, con un suspiro se levantó y camino para estar frente a Jean inclinándose beso la frente de la pelirroja haciendo que todas las chicas quedaran paralizadas. Sin embargo había una que no se sintió mejor. Rugiendo Emma cambio su piel mostrando sus poderes. Peter sabía que las palabras no calmarían a estas chicas, asi que uso su mano para acariciar gentilmente la mejilla de Emma causando que esta la mire sorprendida y olvidando su furia.

Al ver que se calmaron y el silencio en la sala Peter hablo. "Ninguna de ustedes tiene alguna culpa en este problema, el único que tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencia de sus actos directamente será el." Dijo serenamente señalando a Scott quien miro con los ojos abiertos con incredulidad como su sentencia de muerte ocurría frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera trato de defenderse.

Jean en realidad comenzó a sentir que los latidos de su corazón pasaban de latir de furia a latir desenfrenados al recordar los labios suaves de Peter en su frente, llevando sus dos manos a su frente miro incrédula a Peter.

Peter al ver que todo estaba silencioso y nadie podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos, camino a su sillón y se sentó ignorando todas las miradas asombradas.

Emma trago, realmente sintió como si Scott no importara en el gran esquema de las cosas ante el simple toque de Peter. Notando distraídamente que la máscara y guantes del traje ya no habían estado presentes mostrando una cara sucia de polvo.

 **Hallándose sentada en el sofá al mismo tiempo que abrazaba un peluche de Spiderman, el cual Wanda se lo quiso quitar pero tuvo que contenerse cuando fue amenazada por dos cuchillas de Adamantium.**

 **-Qué dijiste…? – ambas psíquicas hablaron unísonamente.**

 **-Dije que Cyclops estaba con Emma, ya que huele a ella. Pero hay días en que huele como Jean- como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, contestó X-23 para luego irse a donde estaba Peter cocinando.**

Jean regreso a la realidad al escuchar eso, frunciendo el ceño ella miro mortalmente a Scott que aún estaba congelado en su sillón. Sin embargo no sintió la necesidad de culpar a Emma.

Emma por otro lado aún se sentía molesta un poco con Jean, pero sabía que la chica no tenía nada que ver con esta farsa, asi que centro toda su furia en Scott.

Las chicas estaban más molestas por el contacto de piel con piel que presenciaron de Peter con otras chicas que no eran ellas que el destino de Scott, incluso Loki una clara diferencia con su yo más joven.

 **La tensión aumentó en la sala, donde una sola mirada de Janet les bastó a las demás para estar listas en caso de tener que interponerse en lo podría llegar a ser una desastrosa batalla. La única que no hacía nada era Loki, ya que estaba disfrutando de lo que pasaría a continuación.**

 **-Voy a matarte y luego mataré a Scott- masculló furiosa Jean, levitando unos centímetros y proyectando un fénix de fuego detrás de ella.**

"Lo siento." Soltó Jean mirando a Emma

 **-Inténtalo y te mostraré el verdadero poder, para luego matar a ese idiota malnacido- adoptando su forma de diamante, respondió desafiante la rubia.**

Suspirando. "Yo también." Dijo Emma.

 **-QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!? – se oyó gritar al Parker, quien regresaba junto al clon de Logan tomada de la mano.**

 **Repentinamente, todas se callaron y se pararon en fila delante del adulto, completamente asustadas porque nunca lo oyeron enojado de esa manera.**

"La percepción de las niñas es tan ingenua." Dijo Logan. "Aún no han visto a araña enojado." Comento.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta que Peter en realidad estaba muy preocupado. Jean y Emma se sintieron avergonzadas al notar lo que podría parecer siendo unas pequeñas niñas. No eran muy diferentes a sus contrapartes.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **-A quién estás llamando? – jalándolo el pantalón de Wolverine, preguntó Steve.**

 **-A unos contactos…- terminando de poner unas monedas en una cabina, respondió el adulto a cargo de quince niños.**

 **-Tienes contactos? – Tony, completamente incrédulo, indagó.**

 **Logan solo gruñó en dirección al rejuvenecido multimillonario, para luego patearlo fuera de la cabina telefónica mientras le hacía una clara amenaza al resto de ellos a menos que deseasen aparecer enterrados en Canadá.**

Sue suspiro tratando de calmarse, incluso julia se sintió un poco afrentada ante el trato de logan.

 **Tras el pasar de dos minutos, el mutante adulto salió del cubículo solo para hallarse con la imagen de quince mini héroes mendigando monedas mientras estiraban sus ollas ante cada transeúnte que pasaba por delante de ellos, los cuales enviaban malas miradas a Wolverine y se retiraban murmurando maldiciones.**

Los chicos se taparon los ojos ante la humillación. Logan gruño de molestia. Los demás aunque un poco cautelosos no pudieron evitar reir.

 **Ante el aullido de una sirena policial, todos salieron corriendo en dirección a unas callejuelas, captando la atención de vagabundos que intentaron quitarle el dinero a Matt Murdock, pero siendo castigados por un furioso Hulk que se decidió por cargar en su hombro al niño sin miedo.**

Esta vez Matt sonrió.

"HULK!" el rugido fuerte de Hulk vino desde la parte de atrás. Todos giraron para mirarlo con una corona de un rey y una capa de terciopelo rojo.

"Okey, que paso?" pregunto Deadpool confundido. "A donde lleva esa puerta." Dijo tratando de levantarse del suelo para poder caminar hacia la puerta, pero no tuvo éxito. Al ver esto los demás supieron que no podrían ir hacia allí.

"Esto es favoritismo!" grito indignado el mercenario.

 **-No les dije que esperasen afuera? – con una vena remarcándose en su frente, el miembro de los X-men interrogó al detenerse para recuperar el aire.**

 **-Eso hicimos! – Cyclops respondió, sin saber que estaba mirando a un tarro de basura, teniendo que ser girado por Luke.**

Jean y Emma gruñeron ante él. Scott se encogió.

 **-Y por qué se pusieron a pedir dinero? – volvió a preguntar el hombre.**

 **-Estábamos aburridos…- admitió Clint.**

 **-Además, necesitamos dinero, no? – Ben indagó.**

 **-Hulk! – Banner gritó, mostrando los dos billetes de cinco dólares que tenía recaudado.**

 **-Lo que él dijo! – Johnny remarcó en muestra de apoyo al niño de piel verde.**

Hulk asintió como si fuera una gran declaración. Johnny en realidad miro confundido, él no había entendido nada.

 **-Ahora podemos comprar comida- Vision dijo con calma, juntando su dinero con el de Reed.**

 **-Las ollas no eran para eso, maldición! – se quejó Logan, aguantando sus crecientes ganas de noquearlos a todos y entregárselos al primer villano que se le cruzase.**

 **-Sin malas palabras! – Steve le llamó la atención, frunciendo el ceño, lo que era poco respetable en un infante disfrazado aún como Captain America.**

Tony bufo, "si siempre el correcto he capcicle." Comento Steve frunció el ceño.

 **-Qué acabas de decirme, renacuajo?! – sacando a relucir sus garras, habló el mutante.**

 **-EEEP! Nada señor! – rápidamente se retractó el héroe de la segunda guerra mundial.**

 **-Bien, ahora denme el dinero y síganme! – ordenó Arma X, apropiándose de los acumulado, pensando en qué usarlo en el futuro.**

 **-A dónde vamos? – Stephen formuló su pregunta, siguiendo resignado al héroe a cargo de ellos.**

 **-A ganar dinero de forma honesta- como si estuviese atragantado con algo, logró decir James Howlett.**

"Nos venderá." Dijo inexpresivamente Luke.

"Creo que no hará traficar drogas." Declaro Clint.

Logan gruño, no se rebajaría a tanto.

 **-Vas a trabajar? – anonadado, cuestionó Pym.**

Todos bufaron, como si.

 **-No, lo harán ustedes- refutó velozmente el adulto.**

 **-Eso no es ilegal? – el diminuto y desgarbado Mr. Fantastic susurró.**

 **-Tengo cara de Spidey como para que me importe? – mirando por encima de su hombro derecho, respondió con otra pregunta Logan.**

Por supuesto, no los sorprendió, ya tenían el presentimiento. Aun asi todos se indignaron, logan no se preocupó, después de todo no le importa.

"Si, no eres para nada parecido a Peter." Comento Hope. "Peter al menos aprecia a los demás." Dijo frunciendo el ceño a Logan quien solo gruño como si no la escuchara.

Peter sonrió ante Hope haciendo que se sonroje. Hope trato de levantarse y sorprendentemente pudo hacerlo, al ver que pudo corrió hacia Peter saltando en el sillón junto a él, Peter sonrió ante la chica causando un alboroto e las primeras filas.

"Si!" grito emocionada Hope.

Gruñendo nadie más pudo levantarse.

"No es justo!" grito Felicia.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esto no es una copia de leyendo niñeros por obligación de Hitsuzen278. Por WM King. Es mía y por motivos de la vida había quedado suspendida.**

 **¡PERO VOLVIIIIIIIIII!**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: NO soy dueño de ningún personaje o creación de Marvel.**

 **Como ya sabrán acabo de volver y por fin publique este cap. no se preocupen talvez me lleve años terminar este fic ya que Hitsuzen corre más rápido que la luz y me ha dejado con demasiado trabajo jajajaja.**

 **Lamentablemente no puedo poner las respuestas de los comentarios ya que hay demasiados para que sea bueno poner en el primer capítulo de mi regreso.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Capítulo 10 – ¿Tormenta o no tormenta?**

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 **Excepto por Peter, Emma y Jean, todas las demás muchachas estaban sentadas en silencio en los sofá, tratando de ignorar la plática que iba a llevar a cabo el adulto mientras aumentaban el volumen de la televisión tras un aviso tácito que el castaño les dio.**

Todas las chicas miraron con dagas a la pelirroja, mientras esta comenzaba una plática silenciosa con Peter. Susan suspiro, realmente ¿porque ella no se podía levantar?

 **Dicho héroe arácnido no quitaba su vista seria de las dos niñas mutantes que aún seguían tiesas luego de oírle gritar, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Un incesante eco producido por el constante tapeo que él realizaba con su pie derecho solo las ponía más nerviosas, llevándolas al punto de ni siquiera atreverse a utilizar sus poderes para saber en qué pensaba actualmente.**

Los demás espectadores miraban la pantalla sin poder creer que incluso teniendo la mente de las mujeres adultas actuaran asi frente al que muchos pensaban que era un payaso entre los héroes.

 **-Y bien? – soltó con un tono apático el Parker, entrecruzando sus brazos.**

El tono de Peter era muy extraño para las mujeres en la sala sabiendo que él siempre era un tipo gracioso.

 **Jean se removió en su lugar, intentando decir algo pero decidiendo en callar. Emma, por su parte, alzó su miraba celeste, con la esperanza de que Spiderman sucumbiese ante la ternura, pero hallándose con un par de orbes marrones que le recriminaban su accionar.**

Jean se aclaró la garganta avergonzada, mientras que Emma desvió la mirada ante la escena frente a ella. Carol se rio de las chicas recibiendo miradas de las dos.

 **-Les hice una pregunta y quiero que me respondan…- atrás había dejado su faceta amable el hombre, demostrando que podía ponerse serio cuando era necesario.**

Las chicas a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y el estado de ánimo de la sala estaban levemente cautivadas por el rostro serio que se ocultaba tras la máscara. Era difícil imaginarse que el amigable hombre araña pudiera tener otras cualidades.

 **-Yo…Nosotras…- la Reina Blanca quiso armar una oración.**

Emma se sintió extraña, era casi una reminiscencia de lo que había pasado cuando ella como adulta trato de defenderse frente a spider.

 **-Todo fue…todo…- comenzó a hablar la pelirroja de manera entrecortada.**

Jean por otro lado se sintió enrojecer de ira y vergüenza, ira por el imbécil que las hiso pelear y avergonzada por ser prácticamente regañada por Peter.

 **El adulto a cargo esperó pacientemente para que alguna de las dos se dignase a responder su pregunta, pero luego de varios minutos terminó por impacientarse y se giró, dándoles la espalda mientras se retiraba del espacio que compartían.**

Emma, jean e incluso las demás sintieron una contracción en el pecho cuando vieron a Spiderman, el tipo amable y divertido que siempre trato de ser bueno con todos, darles, aunque esto se supone que pasaría en el futuro, la espalda, simplemente despidiéndolas.

 **-Peter…? – la portadora de la Fuerza Fénix balbuceó.**

 **-Qué ocurre ahora? – sin molestarse en mirarlas, cuestionó el tótem.**

Jean bajo la mirada hacia sus manos en su regazo sintiendo una molestia en su interior, realmente no quería admitir lo que era, ni siquiera estaba segura de sí era lo que pensaba.

 **-Estás enojado con nosotras…? – la telépata rubia indagó.**

Emma se lamio los labios, trato de no mirar a sus compañeras sabiendo que ella estaba prestando bastante atención a la conversación en la pantalla.

 **-No- fue la justificación que dio el moreno.**

Jean levanto la mirada, Susan suspiro ante el tono de Peter, ella lo conocía muy bien.

 **Ambas heroínas rejuvenecidas soltaron una bocanada de aire que contenían sin saber, al igual que las trece jovencitas restantes que no prestaban demasiada atención a la televisión. Peter miró al dúo por encima de su hombro izquierdo, enseñándoles un rostro que las descolocó por completo, sin saber que eso era la previa a lo que le oirían decir.**

Todas las chicas tuvieron que admitir que la expresión del arácnido era la que nunca pensaron que las haría sentir dolor en su corazón al verla dirigida hacia ellas.

 **-Estoy decepcionado de ustedes- finalizó vocalmente lo que sentía en su interior el héroe araña, para luego retirarse a la cocina con el fin de terminar lo que estaba preparando.**

Jean recordó como Peter se había levantado y besado su frente, se había sentido bien, y ahora viendo esa expresión dirigida a su versión joven del futuro y su expresión sintió lastima por ella misma. Emma por otro lado suspiro bajando la mirada, enserio se sintió realmente mal por algo que tan trivial como decepcionar a un hombre, no recordaba ser tan patética. Las demás chicas tuvieron que callar cualquier comentario, porque incluso ellas sabían que Peter podía tener ese efecto en ellas aunque no puedan dejarse admitirlo.

 **Nadie pudo decir algo luego de que él se fuese de la sala, dejando completamente anonadada incluso a Natasha, quien nunca hubiese creído que esto había pasado si no lo hubiese presenciado. Las mutantes bajaron sus cabezas al darse cuenta que le habían fallado a la persona que siempre ignoraron y se habían propuesto a ayudar tras enterarse cuan bondadoso era.**

Peter sintió un escalofrió agradable recorrer su cuerpo en esa frase fina. Sin embargo él sabía que muchas de ellas como adultas era imposible que tengan esos pensamientos.

Varias chicas y para sorpresa de los más cercanos, Natacha se sonrojaron, aunque ella trato de ocultarlo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

 **-No utilizar nuestros poderes fue lo primero que Peter nos advirtió- Sue recordó.**

 **-No me sorprende que luzca así…ni siquiera cuando yo lo engañaba al hacerle creer que dejaría de robar- la peliblanca aportó su comentario.**

-Está bien, sé que estuvo mal.- Dijo Felicia levantando las manos para calmar a los demás que la voltearon a ver cuándo dijo eso, la voz se le rompió cuando hablo, ¿realmente había sido tan superficial y estúpida hasta hace solo unas horas?, cuando empezó a ver todo esto, era como si le abrieran los ojos. ¿Podría recuperar lo que por idiota tiro al basura, como si fuera nada más?

 **-Parecía tan triste…como si fuese un padre que descubrió a sus hijas peleando en secreto- la reina de los Inhumanos habló.**

 **-Por qué no le dijeron la verdad? – la pequeña Wasp murmuró.**

 **-Yo no sabía cómo explicarle…- Jean se excusó.**

En esta frase las dos chicas sintieron un fuego lento dentro de sus seres, listo para destrozar al causante de su desgracia, sin embargo jean empezó a darse cuenta que su odio hacia Scott era más sobre la pérdida de tiempo que fue su relación que la perdida de la relación misma o el engaño.

 **-Entonces les recomiendo que empiecen a buscar alguna manera o su estado de ánimo decaerá y dejará de confiar en nosotras- avisó Julia Carpenter con una voz que ponía de los pelos a Jennifer y Loki.**

 **-** -Eso ya paso- murmuro Julia, haciendo que Loki chasqueara la lengua.

-Yo nunca la he tenido.- dijo, con deje de molestia la villana.

-Si bueno, al menos tú solo tienes que ganarte su confianza, nosotras tenemos que recuperarla, y eso es más difícil.- Loki tuvo que aceptar que eso era cierto.

 **-Y qué le decimos? – Frost pidió auxilio a las demás afectadas por Kang.**

 **-La verdad sobre qué discutían…obviamente ustedes se las arreglarán para no revelar que mantenemos nuestras consciencias adultas- Carol especificó, parándose improvistamente para posteriormente ponerse detrás del dúo telépata y empujándolas en dirección a la araña.**

-Y van a seguir con eso- replico Peter a la pantalla. Hope le puso una mano en el hombro, Peter se giró y le sonrió. Natasha apretó su mano, respiro hondo sabiendo que cualquier cosa que pasara con otras chicas era totalmente su culpa. Si solo se hubiera quedado con el no importa que hubiera recuperado su memoria, ella estaría con el sin tanta chica batiendo las pestañas a su araña. Suspiro notando lo posesivo de sus pensamientos.

 **Peter se volteó a mirar curioso a las dos niñas que cuidaba desde hace un día, limpiándose las manos con un repasador para posteriormente agacharse hasta sus alturas, solo para ser sorprendido cuando fue abrazado con fuerza mientras sentía cómo un poco de humedad se iba acumulando en el frente de su camiseta.**

Jean y Emma desviaron sus rostros de la escena sonrojándose por sus acciones.

 **-Perdón…- susurró la Reina Blanca, sin saber si estaba actuando de tal forma por causa de su cuerpo infantil o por motivo propio.**

Emma miro a Peter que le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia. Ella tuvo que aceptar que cuando te miran asi era doloroso, ahora entendía como era cuando ella miro a spider asi en el pasado. Después de un momento el sonrió levemente y regreso a ver la pantalla. Emma sintió el calor recorrer su cuerpo.

 **-No queríamos que te enojases- en igual de condiciones, comunicó la miembro original de los X-men.**

 **-Ya…ya…no lloren, ya no estoy de mal humor con ustedes- calmo, dijo el Parker, acariciando sus cabelleras y besando sus frentes para luego limpiar sus caras.**

Scott apretó los dientes furioso, pero intimidado para hacer cualquier ruido.

 **Terminada su acción cariñosa, las alzó sorpresivamente y las sentó en la mesada, justo al lado donde estaba preparando una ensalada para ellas. Picó sus mejillas para hacerlas reir antes de regresar a su tarea que casi estaba terminada.**

 **-Y bien? Quieren contarme la razón de por qué me desobedecieron? – mostrando rasgos paternales que ellas desconocían, la araña cuestionó de nuevo.**

Susan realmente podía admitir que estaba obsesionada con esa mirada, era algo que qe¿ueria en su familia.

 **-Fue por culpa de Scott…es un tonto y malo- recordando lo que Captain Marvel le había dicho, comenzó a hablar la mini blonda.**

Peter tuvo que reírse de la situación a pesar de ser grave, era tan loco que era difícil creerlo.

 **-Él decía que era mi mejor amigo mientras que no quería a Emma y a ella le dijo lo mismo pero al revés! – frustrada con lo que enterado, simuló su actuación infantil, pero sin negarse a soltar una lágrimas reales.**

Las dos chicas apretaron sus puños prometiendo dolor al imbécil de Scott. Scott estaba enojado por como lo retrataban, pero mirando lo enojadas que estaban las chicas adultas en comparación de las jóvenes, estaba seguro que sería peligroso tratar de defenderse.

 **Gimiendo por los problemas que tenía que escuchar, volvió a soltar el cuchillo que había empezado a apuñalar en un tomate que, imaginariamente en su cabeza, tenía el rostro de Cyclops. Sin que lo supiese, tanto Emma como Jean percibieron sus pensamientos y sonrieron tranquilas.**

Las chicas sonrieron, a pesar de la sorpresa del movimiento violento de parte del amigable spider. Scott trago, él podía lanzar laser por los ojos, pero estaba seguro que Spiderman podía esquivarlos, sin mencionar que la araña era un héroe desde los 15 años.

 **Habiéndose limpiado sus manos una vez más, Spidey quitó las marcas que los sollozos dejaron en los rostros infantiles, comprendiendo lo que ellas le dijeron tras trasladarlo al plano adulto.**

 **-Si él las hizo llorar y que se peleen entre ustedes, entonces no vale la pena. Deberían buscar un nuevo amigo que no les mienta y sea honesto, que en vez de hacerlas llorar las haga reir y juegue con cada una como realmente se debe- replicó Peter, tomando a Jean por debajo de sus brazos para depositarla en el suelo y repetir el proceso con Emma.**

Todas las chicas parpadearon y miraron a Peter con expresiones indescifrables para él. Peter se sintió extraño ante tanta atención. Kamala miro esta reacción y casi se rompió por la fuerza el lápiz mientras escribía.

 **-Ya no estás enojado con nosotras? – la diminuta mutante de cabellos rojos volvió a preguntar para asegurarse.**

 **-Les dije que no estaba enojado, solo triste porque iban a lastimarse y eso me iba a hacer sentir mal. Me asusté y les grité, y por eso les pido perdón. Me perdonan? – habló el castaño, hincándose con su típica pose heroica.**

Las chicas sonrieron con el alivio escrito en todo su rostro, mirando a las demás chicas con desafío, ellas habían tomado una decisión, y solo había un spiderman, si podían evitarlo no pensaban compartirlo.

 **No se hicieron esperar y saltaron a abrazarlo, teniendo que soltarlo cuando oyeron un rechinar de dientes provenientes de Felicia, Natasha, Carol, Jessica y Laura.**

Jean y Emma miraron a las mencionadas, notando sus ojos estrechos ante el desafío tácito, ellas no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

 **-Bueno, ahora vayan a lavarse las manos y prepárense que la comida estará lista- las despidió de la cocina el héroe, sin darse cuenta que las enviaba a un interrogatorio liderado por la versión infantil pero peligrosa de Black Widow.**

Natasha esperaba que su versión fuera tan cruel como su mente adulta le permitía y ella estaba pensando que quería hacerle a su competencia.

 **-Y en la siguiente pelea…Ant-Man contra Mr. Fantastic! Quién apuesta!? Por favor, sean claros para evitar inconvenientes! – gruñó sonoramente Logan, desde su asiento hecho de cajas en un galpón abandonado, a los invitados que fueron contactados por Wade.**

La sala estallo en protestas y gritos de muerte y entusiasmo por héroes y villanos. Peter se golpeó la frente con la palma ante la estupidez de logan,¿ o fue de genio?

 **En una improvisada jaula, los dos niños científicos se acomodaban sus ollas y esperaban rabiosamente en sentidos opuestos, mirándose con odio deportivo. Atrás habían dejado sus quejas luego de ver el dinero que Arma X había hecho a costa de ellos, por lo que se conformaron en sacar a relucir la bestialidad que los caracterizaba a comparación de las niñas.**

Loki rio histéricamente mientras miraba a los pequeños insectos. Los demás estaban enojados porque logan estaba haciendo algo ilegal. Maria Hill en realidad se sintió contrariada, ella había estado esperando algún crimen de la araña no de logan, que descaro.

Peter escondió su sonrisa, por fin los dos tontos arrogantes tenían su humillación.

Pym y Richards gritaban de indignación a logan y trataban de ir hacia el con intenciones maliciosas

¿Y logan?

-Dejen de llorar niñitas, quiero disfrutar el show- gruño.

 **-Diez dólares a que gana el esposo de Invisible Woman! – Bullseye gritó, contento de haber ganado previamente en "La Batalla de los Topos" cuando apostó por Daredevil.**

-Ex-esposo- dijo en voz alta Susan burlonamente.

-Aun eres mi esposa- rugió Richards.

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas, porque solo el título es el que te queda.- escupió la rubia haciendo que todos en la sala aullaran, Richards apretó los dientes de cólera. Carol acaricio el brazo de Susan y Natasha sonrió al ver al científico tan rojo que casi brillaba.

 **-Dr. Doom apuesta cien dólares por Pym! Doom grabará y repetirá todas las noches la derrota de Richards! – el latveriano exclamó, deseando la caída de su némesis ahora convertida en un niño.**

-Eso sonó muy gay.- grito wade, señalando a Dr. Doom que sacudió su puño en el aire.

 **-Cincuenta al marido de la rubia despampanante! – Deadpool, olvidándose que él ayudó a Logan a organizar el juego clandestino, proclamó.**

-Upss… corre.- Deadpool trato de correr pero cayo de bruces de nuevo en el haciendo mientras pataleaba como si fuera corriendo a toda velocidad. Cuando se detuvo todos lo miraron con expresiones en blanco.

 **-Es de goma, así que mis veinte dólares van a Mr. Fantastic! – Ghost, tras utilizar la lógica, realizó su jugada.**

 **Las reglas de convivencia eran simples. Wolverine dejó en claro que si lastimaban a uno de los niños…SNIKT!. Si intentaban raptarlos…SNIKT!. Si llamaban a la policía…SNIKT!. Si se ponían pesados…SNIKT!.**

X23 imitaba las acciones de logan poniendo nerviosos a los demás a su alrededor.

 **Básicamente, si alguien ponía de mal humor al mutante a cargo de quince mocosos quejosos, terminarían desmembrados y esparcidos a lo largo del estado de New York.**

 **-Bueno, enanos! Las apuestas ya se cerraron. Cuando dé la orden ustedes comienzan, vale? – dijo Logan, soplando el humo de un habano que compró con el dinero que recaudaron previamente en las calles.**

 **-Sí! – Pym afirmó, acomodándose su nuevo casco y preparándose para correr.**

 **-Estoy listo…- no muy confiado, replicó Reed.**

 **-Entonces peleen! – clamó sonoramente el mutante longevo, haciendo que todos los demás invitados de lujo alienten por sus deportistas, quienes esprintaron hasta hallarse en el centro de la jaula, chocando estrepitosamente con sus cabezas.**

La sala estaba en silencio después de ver la locura que logan acababa de comenzar, al menos hasta que los villanos sentados en las partes de atrás comenzaron a susurrar haciendo apuestas.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Espero no haber hecho mal, realmente me hace falta motivación, pero espero que les agrade, sinceramente tengo más motivación para la historia de dos arañas, aun asi disfruten.**

 **Kurai… regresa.**


End file.
